The Marauders: Year 1
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Let's go back to a time where Voldemort was just beginning his path to evil and four young students first enter Hogwarts. Join Lily, and the Marauders as they enter their first year of Hogwarts as well as the characters we all know and love. R&R!
1. Letters

Chapter one: Letters

Lily Evans sat at the kitchen table spooning mouthful after mouthful of porridge into her mouth. Her sister Petunia sat opposite her delicately chewing on a piece of toast. Her mother was at the sink washing dishes even though it was only breakfast time and there were hardly any dishes to wash. Her father was hidden behind the Sunday post.

"Lily, could you please like to eat like a lady?" Petunia said placing her toast down gently on her plate. "I mean really, you're not a _boy_!" Lily glared at her swallowing the mouthful of porridge that was straining to escape.

"For your information, I _am_ a lady…I just don't act all stuck up like you do Tuney!" Her sister looked taken aback by her sister's rude comment. Just as Petunia was about to make her come back a big brown owl swooped through the open kitchen window. The girls turned at the sound of their mother's high-pitched scream, as the owl swooped past her face. The owl landed in the middle of the table stepping in Petunia's food.

"Get it out! Get it out of here!" Petunia screamed, as she jumped away from the table knocking over her chair. Petunia ran over to her mother flinging her arms around her legs. Her father stood up and was about to hit it with his paper. Lily just sat there with her eyes wide.

"No! Wait!" Lily screamed. The owl had stuck out its leg over Lily's bowl, there was a small square letter attached. She carefully reached out to take it off.

"Lily! Don't _touch _it!" Petunia screamed. Lily ignored her sister's scream and continued to reach out for what she believed to be _her_ letter. She carefully pulled the letter off the bird's leg and it jumped off the table flying back out the window. Lily looked down at the square Manila colored envelope. The back, which she was currently looking at, was embossed with a wax seal. Just above it was the name Hogwarts above a strange crest, one that Lily had never seen before. It had a Lion, a Snake, a Badger and an Eagle surrounding the letter H. She turned over the letter.

"Who is it for Lillian?" Her father asked cautiously. Lily's eyes widened as she read the front address.

"Me!" She said her eyes wide. Written in bright green letters was her name:

Ms. Lillian Marie Evans

The Kitchen Table

Mill Town, London

"Why would someone send you a letter by an owl? What kind of _freak_ would do that?" Petunia huffed. Her mother walked out from behind her and went to stand beside Lily, as did their father leaving Petunia opposite the three of them.

"Well, why don't you open dear?" her mother said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Lily nodded and peeled open the back pulling out two pieces of parchment. On the first was a letter again addressed to her. Lily began to read it aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster_

Lily gazed down at the letter in amazement. _A witch._ She was a witch. She shook herself out her daze and gazed up at her parents. The two were beaming down at her.

"Are you…Mum are you a…witch?" She finally managed to figure out what she wanted to say.

"No," She said shaking her head, a smile still plastered across her face.

"Oh, Lily we are so proud of you!" Her father said placing his hand firmly on her shoulder. "We always knew you were special!" He said grinning wildly around the room. Petunia who was had only just recovered from the shock looked furious her cheeks turning crimson red. Lily looked over happily at her sister and just sighed at the expression on her face. Even Petunia couldn't ruin this for her.

* * *

James Nathaniel Potter was sitting in his seat, his feet swinging beneath him as he pushed his food around on his plate. His mother and Father sat on either side of him at the heads of the table. 

"James, your awfully quiet," His father looked at him curiously. He knew exactly what was on the young boy's mind. He had been anxious all day and had not been given the satisfaction of receiving what he wanted. "Is something wrong."

"No father," he said sadly. Just then a large brown owl flew in to the room, dropping a letter in front of the small boy, before heading back out. His eyes lit up at the sight of the letter that he had been waiting for all week. He ripped it open viciously, throwing the torn envelope aside. His eyes scanned the paper, his smile widening with every word.

"Who is it from?" His mother asked innocently looking over at her husband grinning.

"I've been accepted!" He screamed knocking his chair to the ground as he stood up.

"Accepted to what?" His Father smiled toying with his young son. James looked up incredulously at them. When he saw the smiles on their faces he laughed and let out a celebratory scream.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" He screamed running around the room, his messy black hair flying across his face. His parents watched their son chuckling to themselves over his enthusiasm.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the Black family and Regulus and Sirius Black were sitting quietly at the dining room table eating the onion soup that their house elf Kreature had made for them. Sirius was eyeing his younger brother carefully as though he was planning something. Young Regulus, however was not planning anything but rather just scared of whether his older brother Sirius was planning any pranks on him. 

"Could you possibly slurp your soup any louder," Sirius sneered. Regulus lowered his head closer to the bowl as if trying to jump in. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued eating his soup a sneering expression strewn across his face.

"Sorry," Regulus whispered. Sirius looked around as though he was waiting for something. Just then their mother walked in, glaring at Sirius.

"Has your Hogwarts letter arrived _yet_?" Walpurga Black asked snottily. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he glared at his mother.

"_No_, mother I haven't" He said rolling his eyes and deliberately slurping his soup as loudly as he could.

"Don't do that you barbaric child!" She snapped, before storming out of the room.

"Must you annoy mother?" Regulus asked timidly.

"Yes!" Sirius snarled at his brother. "Now shut it you insufferable little—" But Sirius was cut off as a large brown owl swooped in and dropped a letter into his soup. "You ruddy owl!" Sirius screamed pulling his letter out of his soup. He ripped open the envelope and glanced at the letter. He smiled in an amused fashion and walked into the sitting room with the dripping letter in hand, Regulus trailing behind him.

"Here mother, my letter," He said dropping the soggy letter into her lap. She screeched throwing the letter onto the floor. "I thought you wanted to know when I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts" Sirius said innocently trying to suppress a smile.

"You fool, what have you done to it!" She screamed grabbing the boy by his hair.

"ARGH!" He screamed as she pulled him towards her by his hair. "Nothing! ARGH! IT WAS THE BLOODY OWL!" He wrenched himself out of her grip losing a chunk of his hair. "You crazy old hag! Stay away from me!" He screamed storming out of the room. _I cannot wait to be rid of them and safe at Hogwarts._ He thought as he stormed up the stairs and into his room. Crossing off another day until September first.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, a small chubby little boy was sitting in a chair listening to his parents drag on about some boring topic. While most eleven year olds would not spend their summer afternoons indoors, let alone with their parents, Peter had no friends to go out and play with. As he sat there he tried to find ways to occupy himself. 

"Peter, if we are boring you then you may go out an play," His father said tiresomely. Peter just simply nodded; he found it useless to try to yet again explain to his father and mother that he had no friends to go play with. His father sighed and returned to talking with his wife. Peter looked up curiously. He thought he had heard and owl.

"What is it Peter?" His mother asked.

"I think we might have post," Peter said getting up and going into the kitchen. There on the Kitchen table was a large brown owl with a letter in between its beak. Peter took the letter.

"Ow!" He pulled his arm away quickly as the owl had already nipped his hand. His eyes widened as he looked at the envelope. He quickly opened it up and read the letter. He dashed out of the kitchen tripping over his feet. He rushed into the library where his parents were sitting.

"Yes, Peter," His father, said irritably.

"I've…got…my…letter…to…Hogwarts!" He exclaimed slightly of breath. His Mother's eyes lit up.

"Oh Peter! That's wonderful!" They had always been worried that Peter might be a squib, as he had never really shown any magical talents. Peter beamed from ear to ear. _I'll finally be able to make friends_. He thought happily.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in the yard looking at the children playing happily across the way. _Why couldn't that be me?_ Lupin thought sadly. He placed his hand on his right forearm tracing his fingers across the mark that had changed his life forever. He would probably never get to go to school with normal children. Remus stood up and went into his house. Once inside he decided to go into the kitchen his mother was scrubbing at the dishes. His Father was nowhere to be found. Remus knew his father felt guilty that he was to be a werewolf for the rest of his life. Just then the doorbell rang jerking Remus from his thoughts, 

"I'll get it Mother," Remus said. He walked slowly to the door and flung it open. A tall man with a long white beard stood before him.

"Hello Remus, I'm Professor Dumbledore," The man looked down at the little boy. "I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus' mouth dropped slightly. "May I come in," Remus nodded.

"Whose at the door Remus?" His father came into view and stopped in his tracks upon seeing the man standing in hall. "Thank you for coming Albus, Why don't we go into the living room." The man called Dumbledore followed Lupin into the sitting room. Remus followed behind quietly his mother's arm on his shoulder.

"Are you hear about Remus' schooling?" his mother asked timidly.

"Yes Dorothy he is," Remus looked at his father who had spoken so abruptly to his mother.

"Wait, I'm to go to this school?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Yes, Remus you are? Of course that is if you like?" Dumbledore said smiling at the young boy.

"But…but I'm…_a werewolf_!" Remus said whispering the last part. Dumbledore smiled sweetly at the boy and sighed. His mother looked sadly down at her son. Remus noticed that his father had winced when he said it.

"Yes, I know we have made special arrangements as requested by your father," Remus looked at his father. Who nodded at the boy sadly.

"So I will get to go to school with normal children?" Remus asked trying to withhold the excitement building within him.

"Like I said if you wish—"

"Oh I do!" Remus exclaimed. It was what he wanted more then anything. Dumbledore smiled and stood up.

"Then this is yours," He said handing the boy a small square envelope. "See you on September first" With that the man left. Remus smiled down at envelope, his name written on it in bright Green Letters. He carefully opened it smiling down at the letter addressed to him, his eyes shining with tears of joy.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

* * *

_A/N: Okay I hope you liked the first chapter I really liked it now some thing s I may have gotten wrong so if you notice them then please inform me I am trying to make this as accurate as I can. _

_1. I do not know the names of Lily's parents , nor James, nore Peters, nor Remus'  
2. I do not know the blood status of Remus' mother nor Peter's parents although I figured he had to at least be half blood so I made his father wizard and mother muggle.  
3. I tried to depicate the characters the way that I believe will show how they are later in the book as well as who we all know they grow up to be  
4. I do not know whether Dumbledore or Armando Dippet was headmaster then so I have changed it to Dumbledore if you can give me proof that it was not him than I will change it to Armando again. _

_Okay so I think that's it most of my information such as the name of Sirius' mother can be found and the Harry Potter Lexicon. So please Read and Review! Let me know what you think as I am very excited to be writing this story, and just couldn't wait any longer! I will try to update either tomorrow or monday most likely monday because tomorrow is to be dedicated to my essay so that I can spend all of monday updating my fanfics!_


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter two: Diagon Alley

Lily walked along the cobbled path, the sun reflecting on her bright red hair. Her small hand was locked with her mother's, her sister Petunia on her mother's other side. She smiled happily as she watched the strangely dressed people walk past her. The letter had told them they had to go to Diagon Alley, so that's where they were. She watched as women in extravagant robes walked by clutching young children's hands. She looked at the shops around her, she had never seen such strange things on display, broomsticks and owls, cauldrons and silver instruments that whirled and whizzed. She was so busy staring at the shops that she didn't notice the boy coming towards her. The two collided falling to the floor. Lily stood up brushing off her emerald green dress.

"I'm sorry," Lily looked up at the boy who had just apologized. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were shining and she could see the smirk that was gliding across his face.

"It's okay, I should have been paying attention," She said politely.

"Come along Sirius, You do not associate with _her_ kind," A women grabbed the boy by the arm and viciously pulled him away. He turned back and winked at her. Lily's mouth dropped, _what a rude little boy, well no wonder look at his mother!_ She thought.

"Are you alright Lily, did that _boy_ hurt you!" Petunia said glaring after the smug boy and his mother.

"I'm fine Tuney, Mother the list says I need to go to buy my books…" She stopped and looked around. "Oh! There…_Flourish and Blotts_…well they sell books," She took her mothers hand and the three headed toward the store.

* * *

"Mother, hurry up!" The boy whined as he stood impatiently in front of the fireplace.

"Now, James do not rush me…" A tall woman with long black hair rushed into the room picking up the hem of her robes as not to trip.

"But Mother, Diagon Alley will be quite full when we get there if we do not leave quickly," James said stomping his foot slightly. His mother turned to him impatiently, as if to give him a warning glare. She walked over to the fire and took a small velour pouch from atop the mantle. She took out a pinch and threw it into the fire. The flames turned bright green and her son stepped carefully into them.

"DIAGON ALLEY" he said loudly. A whooshing sound filled the room and the boy had disappeared. When he reappeared he was no longer in his own house but in a small pub which he knew quite well. He stepped out of the fire wiping of the soot that had gotten on his shoes. His mother appeared beside him after a second or two. She held out her hand taking his in hers and led him out of the Leaky Cauldron. They walked along the cobblestone pass, his mother occasionally stopping to say hello to a friend.

"Mother may I get an owl?" James said.

"Fine, go on in I'll wait out here," She said handing the boy a small pouch of coins. Within a few minutes the young boy had returned with a small black owl. His mother smiled. "What's its name?"

"Boo," James said a smile on his face. His mother sighed leading the boy and the owl into _Flourish and Blotts_.

"Stand aside James," His mother said as two young girls stepped out. His eyes stopped as he saw one of them. _Wow, she's pretty_. He thought. The girl had long red hair and soft cream-colored skin, with the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen.

"Why are you staring at me?" She said suddenly alarmed. "Mummy, that boy is scaring me" The woman quickly snatched up her hand and led her down the street.

"James, are you coming?" His mother called from within the shop. James nodded still watching the girl until she disappeared into _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.

* * *

"MOTHER!" The boy's screams echoed throughout the shop. "Tell this hag to stop poking me with her needle!" Sirius screamed as his mother looked irritably over at the boy.

"Hush up and deal with it Sirius you're a big boy," She snarled. He glared at her as she left the shop. "I'll wait outside, the money is on the counter." She swung the door open and behind her walked in a young boy with raven colored hair.

"Hello, I need to get some school robes," He said politely.

"Oh, Hello James why don't you go stand over there on the step next to Mr. Black," The boy walked over standing beside him. Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Sirius, Sirius Black. And you are?" He said eyeing the boy.

"James, James Potter." He said nodding his head.

"Ah, a Potter. My mother talks about your family, wretched woman. Therefore I like you." He said smugly. James looked at him in confusion.

"Does your mother have a problem with my family?" He asked hotly.

"Like I said she's a crazy old bat," Sirius stepped down pulling off the robes. "Well, see you around" He said as he paid for the robes. "Hopefully, I'll see you at Hogwarts" He said giving him a sly smile as he left.

* * *

"Peter stay still," His Father said irritably. "Merlin's beard" He said as Peter walked into another boy. There was a smashing sound as some potions fell to the floor. Peter jumped up backing away from the boy. Pushing his dirty blonde hair off his face.

"S-s-s-sorry," Peter stuttered. The boy stood up and looked at him. He had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His facial expression was soft and kind.

"It's okay, Father I guess we have to go back and get more then," Remus said looking up at his scowling father.

"I'm so sorry for my son, here let me pay to replace them," He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pouch of coins.

"No, it's fine," The man said gripping his sons shoulder tightly. "Come along Remus,"

"Yes father," He turned to look at Peter. "Well, I hope to see you at Hogwarts," He said cheerfully.

"Bye," Peter called after him. He smiled to himself as he looked up at his father. He quickly wiped the smile off his face as his father glowered down at him. "Sorry Father"

"Did I not tell you to stop bouncing down the street," His father snapped.

"I know father," Peter mumbled.

"Stop mumbling when you're spoken too," Peter nodded, his cheeks were red as he watched the other children on the street staring and sniggering at him. _Great! Those are my future classmates!_ He thought.

* * *

"Father he did not mean too," Remus said as he jogged to keep up with is father's steady pace. His father said nothing he just kept walking.

"Go in and get your wand so we may leave Remus," His father snarled. Remus sighed and walked into Ollivander's. There was a small wooden bench pushed up against the wall closest to the door. He sat down not noticing anybody in the shop. He looked around there were small boxes with numbers on them lining the walls of the shop. The place looked like a mess. _How can he possibly find anything?_ Remus thought. Just then a man with long stringy brown hair stepped out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked sweetly.

"I…need a wand sir," He said standing up and walking over to the counter.

"Ah, yes of course…." He said gazing off. He rushed over to Remus taking out a tape measure he grabbed the boy's arm and began measuring him in odd spots. Such as, from his elbow to his underarm. "Yes. Ah. Hmm." The man was mumbling incoherently to himself. Remus watched him uncertainly. Then the man disappeared into the stacks of boxes.

"Mental. Completely mental!" Remus whispered to himself. He heard the door swing open and assumed it was his father. "He's only just started father…" He stopped as he realized it was not his father. "Oh, sorry. Thought you were my father. Cool owl."

"Thank you," She said smiling. "I just got her. Her names Belvedere." The girl said smiling pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and you are?" He said holding out his hand politely.

"Lily Evans," She said smiling her cheeks turning slightly pink. "So are you here to get your first wand as well?"

"Yes, the man's a bit batty, if you ask me…"Remus said barely above a whisper. Out of nowhere the man reappeared holding a couple of boxes.

"Welcome young lady. Over here boy," He said motioning for Remus to come over to him. "Try this one" Remus picked up the wand and gave it a flick. There was a loud bang and Ollivander's face looked slightly singed.

"No. Not that one," He said snatching the wand back. "Try this one" Remus did the same thing and a box flew out and hit Ollivander in the back of the head.

"No," He said gritting his teeth. "Not that one either. Here" He said thrusting another wand into Remus' hand. He flicked it cautiously and felt a warm sensation trickle down his arm.

"Ah…14" Elm Wood and Dragon Heartstring…interesting. Very good then." He looked expectantly at Remus.

"Oh. Of course." He pulled out four galleons and placed them on the counter. "Thank you." He turned to look at Lily, while Ollivander wrapped up his wand.

"Congratulations," She said smiling. "You know you're the only nice boy I have met since entering Diagon Alley."

"Really," He said chuckling to himself. He took the box from Ollivander and placed it into his coat pocket. "Well go on then, go get your wand" He smiled at her holding out his arm to let her by. She smiled and walked up to the counter. Remus stood there watching as the girl went through the same ordeal as he had. Finally settling upon a wand.

"12" Holly Unicorn Hair, Very nice" Ollivander said simply. Once Lily had paid the two walked out of the store giggling over Ollivander.

"What took so long Remus?" His father snapped the moment he left the shop.

"Oh…Father...um…this is Lily Evans. She's going to Hogwarts too." He said hesitantly. His father glared at the girl and grabbed his son by the shoulder.

"Then you shall see her there. Now let's go!" Remus waved sadly at Lily as his father pulled him down the street and out of sight.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know I said I would update tomorrow but I just knew what I wanted to write so I did. So maybe if I have time I will update again tomorrow. So I hope that you all like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed. I tried to keep the story flowing as I switched from person to person, as they enter hogwarts the marauders will most likely not have their own POV but for the moment they will. So Review please and thank you!!_


	3. Hogwarts Arrival

Chapter three: Hogwarts Arrival

Lily stood in the middle of the platform watching family after family run into the column in front of her. She looked nervously up at her parents. She walked over and gave her father a hug, his hand stroking her hair gently. She was scared; she had never been away from them, let alone for nine months. Once her father had released she walked over and gave her mother a hug, her mother knelt down and kissed her square on the forehead. Lilly smiled happily trying to blink back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. She looked at her sister. She was going to be the one she missed the most, they had always been so close. She went to give her a hug but Petunia moved out of the way.

"Well…goodbye then Tuney," She whispered sadly. Petunia glared at her. But behind the coldness in her eyes Lily could see sadness. She knew her sister would miss her just as much as she would miss her. Lily took a deep breath saying one last goodbye she turned and took hold of her trolley. Gripping the handle tightly she began to run towards the column. As she got closer she sucked in holding her breath as she passed through the column, arriving on the other side. She looked around there were tons of people standing on the platform either saying their goodbye's or waving at their children who had already boarded the train. Lily took her trunk and dragged up the steps into the train. Dragging the heavy trunk behind she began to look for an empty compartment. Everywhere she looked had at least a few people in it already chatting animatedly with each other. Then she spotted him. She smiled and pulled her trunk towards him.

"Hello," She said happily. The boy looked up his long greasy black hair sliding out of his face.

"Hello, would you like to sit with me?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind you're the only one here I know," She said smiling. He stood up and put a hand on her trunk.

"Let me help you put that up there," He said taking hold of one end. The two managed to get the trunk above them. After they got it up there the two sat down.

"Pretty amazing, huh Severus?" Lily asked happily. Severus smiled and nodded. He looked happily at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was happy that she was his friend, because not only would he have a friend at school, but at home as well.

* * *

James waved goodbye to his parents for the twenty-second time, giving his mother yet another hug and receiving yet another sloppy and embarrassing tear-filled kiss. Finally when he could take no more he pulled away, taking his trunk in hand he slowly made his way towards the Hogwarts express. Lugging the enormous trunk behind him he trudged along the train looking for an empty compartment. As he passed yet another compartment with students in it he paused. _It's her_. He thought. Sure enough sitting in one of the compartments beside a skinny stringy haired boy.

"Hello," He said shoving himself into their compartment.

"You're the boy who was staring at me in Diagon Alley," She said cautiously.

"Oh, Sorry about that," He said giggling showing of his beautiful smile. Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So can I sit with you guys?"

"Why?" Lily said a little more harshly then she had intended too. James looking hurt quickly composed himself.

"Well, it's not hard to see why I'd want to sit with you," He said smugly. "But him on the other hand." Lily stood up.

"Don't make fun of him. You can leave now!" She said blocking the compartment so he could not come in. James glared at the Severus who was sitting with arms crossed looking smugly up at him. He turned on his heel and left the compartment mumbling to his self.

"Potter! Potter!" James whirled around coming face to face with the boy he had met in _Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions_. "Hey! You want to come and sit in my compartment?" He said smiling, blowing at some hair that was in his eyes.

"Sure, it's so crowded on this train," James said as he followed Sirius back to his compartment. The two boys got James' trunk up with no problems.

"So, what house do you 'spect to be in?" Sirius said casually. James looked up in thought for a moment catching the evil glint in Sirius' eye. He smiled and retuned the look before answering.

"Gryffindor. I hope. That's where my father was. How 'bout you?" The boy's expression hardened at this and he glared at an invisible enemy.

"Slytherin, I s'pose. I'd rather be in Gryffindor." He said mumbling the last part.

"Why would you be in Slytherin?" James asked. He looked curiously at his newfound friend.

"Whole family has been," He said casually as he threw his feet onto the seat beside him, stretching out. James nodded looking out the window. He hadn't even noticed that train had started moving. Suddenly he wished he had waved goodbye to his parents at least one more time.

* * *

Remus stood beside his parents, his mother clutching his hand tightly as she spoke to his father quickly. He glanced around him and spotted the pudgy blonde boy he had met at Diagon alley. The boy was looking anxiously as his parents as they waved goodbye and disappeared into the column. The boy looked so scared and lonely. Remus turned to his parents.

"Mother, Father, I should get going…I don't want the train to leave without me," He said trying to smile up at them. His mother's smile faltered as she looked down at him. She gave him one last hug and kiss. He waved goodbye and raced to catch up with the boy. There were hardly any other kids left on the platform as he pulled his trunk towards the train. Once on the train he felt himself jerk forward as the train began to move, he looked around anxiously looking for the boy. He spotted him a little further up the aisle. Remus picked up his trunk and hurried over to him.

"Hello," Remus said once close enough to the boy. The small boy turned around his cheek red and his eyes puffy.

"Hello," He said quietly.

"Do you remember me?" Remus said hopefully. The boy nodded vigorously. "I would hope so. I got quite a lecture from my father afterward." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry," He said barely above a whisper.

"Don't be I was kidding. Well want to find a compartment together?" Remus offered. Again the boy nodded. "By the way my name is Remus Lupin. And you are?"

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew" He huffed as they continued to pull their trunks down the aisle.

"Nice…to…meet you…peter," Remus said. Finally they came upon a compartment with only two others in it. "Could we join you? Most of the other compartments are full."

"Sure," said one of the boys who had been gazing out the window. The other boy dropped his legs off the seat, getting up and sitting next to the other. Remus and Peter stowed their trunks away and sat down.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is my friend Peter Pettigrew," Peter's face lit up when he heard Remus' words.

"I'm James Potter," Said the boy next to the window. The one beside him looked up.

"I'm Sirius Black," He said carefully eyeing the two newcomers. The four boys sat in silence; the arrival of the food trolley breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah food! Glorious food!" Sirius said smacking his lips. Remus smiled and let out a small giggle. "What?" Sirius snapped.

"Nothing, you just expressed my feelings. I'm quite hungry myself!" Remus replied happily. Sirius' face changed, as a smile crept down from his eyes.

"Good! So then we can get lots and swap after!" He said laughing evilly. James and Peter giggled at Sirius' attempt at being maniacal.

"Anything from the trolley?" said a sugary voice from the front of their compartment. The boys nodded vigorously pulling out their coin pouches. Between the four of them they managed to get at least some of everything. Sirius and James argued lightly over the chocolate frogs, while Peter occupied himself with the different flavored cauldron cakes. Remus' favorites were the licorice snaps. As the train ride progressed, the supply of sweets dwindled and soon they were left with none and they all decided it would be best if they changed into their robes.

After they changed into their robes they settled back into their cabin swapping wizard cards and trying not to doze off. Finally the train began to slow down and creep to a halt. The four boys looked around happily trying to see through the thick fog surrounding the windows. As they made their way off the train trunks gripped firmly in their hands they found themselves separated from not only their belongings but the older children as well. A tall heavy looking man was holding a lantern and ushering the first years towards dozens of tiny little boats.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here," He shouted. The four boys looked at each other and walked cautiously towards the tall man. "'Ello. Rubeus Hagrid. Why don' you four take that boat. Go on all yeh. Step in. Step in." The four boys stepped into the tiny boat taking one of the lanterns from the ground beside them. Once all the boats were full they slowly began to cross the huge inky black lake. Sirius threatened to push James in if he didn't trade cards with him, and the four boys laughed as one girl in another boat screamed as huge tentacle swung out of the lake. Suddenly the boats stopped and all of the first years stepped out and Followed Hagrid towards the gigantic twinkling castle in front of them.

Once inside, a tall young woman led the first years into the great hall, her hair pulled up into a tight bun. Four long tables greeted them when they entered the gigantic room. The woman led the young students down the middle and had them line up in front of the four tables, facing a long table where numerous adults were sitting staring down at them. The woman then proceeded to take out a small stool and ragged hat, placing them in the center in front of the teacher's table. She pulled out a long list and cleared her throat.

"Abbot, Andrew" She called out. A chubby boy with curly red hair stepped away from the group and walked up sitting down below the hat. After a few seconds the rip in the hat opened and screamed: "_Hufflepuff_" The boy walked away looking dazed sitting down at the far left table. James looked over at Sirius who was smirking as the next kid was called. James relaxed a bit as he saw Sirius smiling. _There's nothing to be nervous about._ He said calmly. He looked back up at the front.

"Andrew, Alice" He looked around as a young girl with wavy brown hair and buckteeth walked up and sat down under the hat. "_Ravenclaw_" the hat screamed. The girl stood up and bounced over the right middle table. _I bet the far right table is Slytherin_. James said eyeing the table carefully.

"Barnaby, Jenna…_Slytherin!_" James was right the young blonde strode over to the far right table. James was looking at Sirius again who was looking bored now as he awaited his name. James mouthed _it's almost your turn_ to the cocky young boy. Sirius nodded happily.

"Black, Sirius" The woman called out. Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down. "_Ahh! A lot of potential in this one._ Just put me in Slytherin and get it over with._ Is Slytherin where you want to be?_ Of course not you stupid old hat!_ A lot of nerve, and loyalty…you'd do best in…GRYFFINDOR!"_ Sirius' eyes widened as she took off the hat and walked slowly past James who was giving him two thumbs up. _Gryffindor!_ He thought. Then it hit him, and he grinned evilly. _Mother will be absolutely furious._ He laughed to himself as he sat down at the table. He looked back up and began to listen to the names,

"Bones, Amelia…_Hufflepuff_" _Boring. _Sirius thought.

"Chang, William…_Ravenclaw!_" _Smarty-pants_ he thought smiling to himself.

"Dandridge, Tessa…_Slytherin" Evil child._ He thought giggling to himself.

"Jordan, Hailey…Hufflepuff" _Not bad looking…kind of cute! _Sirius looked over at James knowing there was along way to go he put his head down on the table and sighed.

"Evans, Lillian" Lily walked carefully up to the stool cautiously sitting down. She was trying to keep her knees from shaking. Then a voice filled her ears drowning out the crowd. "_AHA!" _Lily jumped at the sound. "_A muggleborn…I see you like to read…you would be a good Ravenclaw. But you are a fierce friend, loyal, and very brave, an extraordinary amount of bravery…no doubt about it. Must be _GRYFFINDOR!" Lily stood up and bounced over to the table shaking hands as she went. She smiled up at Sev giving him a smile that warmed his heart. She watched as more names were called out.

"Flint, Jacob…_Slytherin_" Lily watched as a broad shouldered boy thundered over to the Slytherin table. She sighed reminding herself not to mess with him.

"Longbottom, Frank…_Hufflepuff_" She watched as a sweet boy with straight brown hair and mousy eyes walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Lupin, Remus" Lily's head jerked up, along with Sirius'. Remus walked over to the stool and sat down. "_Lupin. I remember your father. Put him in Ravenclaw, but not you. Yes, you care about studies. But you are one to be honest and quiet, friendly. Could be Hufflepuff. But no you are very brave…yes braver then you think…GRYFFINDOR!"_ Sirius stood up whistling as the rest of the table clapped. James smiled as Remus passed him. Remus took a seat beside Sirius who gave him a high-five before the two proceeded to watch the sorting.

"Motley, Martin…_Hufflepuff_" Sirius leaned in and whispered to Lupin.

"I'm hungry, when will this stupid thing be over," Lupin sniggered and turned to face Sirius.

"They're only at M…that's like…I think only half way through…" He whispered back.

"No wonder they didn't put you in Ravenclaw you don't even know the alphabet," Sirius said trying not to laugh. Remus giggled causing Sirius to laugh.

"SHH!" Remus and Lupin looked up to see a girl across from them shushing them.

"I remember you. You're the girl from Diagon Alley," He said pointing a finger at her. She turned back to them smiling momentarily at Remus before glowering at Sirius.

"One. It's rude to point. Two. I am and you're the _rude_ boy with the _rude_ mother. Three. SHH!" She said facing the front again.

"Patil, Hensley…_Ravenclaw_"

"Yeah, My mum is rude but _I'm_ not," He said feigning hurt. The girl just shook her head refusing to look back at Sirius.

"Pettigrew, Peter" Remus nudged Sirius as Peter walked over to the stool his whole body shaking. He cautiously sat down. "_Pettigrew. Your afraid, aren't you. You want to be with the friends you have made. You crave friendship. I think friendship can help strengthen you. Best put you in…Gryffindor!_" Peter stumbled off the stage towards Sirius and Remus.

"Potter, James" _This is _it. James thought as he walked carefully up to the stool he sat down and waited as the hat was placed on his head. "_Another Potter, you seemed to be worried. You come from a long line of Gryffindor. I see you have friends all read. You are strong and resilient. I see a lot of loyalty as well as bravery. Do not worry…GRYFFINDOR!_" James jumped happily his eyes twinkling as he jetted down the steps jumping into a seat between Sirius and Remus, the two patting him on the back. The four began to whisper animatedly occasionally stopping after being shushed by Lily.

"Rattling, Winston…_Ravenclaw_" They went back to talking. "SHH" Lily said more fiercely this time.

"Shore, Sally…_Ravenclaw_" James was about to talk again when Lily glared at him.

"Please make them be quiet, my friend is coming up." She said looking at Remus. He nodded and glared at Sirius and James who sighed and folded their arms. Lily smiled at Remus returning her attention to the sorting.

"Snape, Severus" The greasy haired boy that the James had seen on the train strayed away from the few remaining students. Walking up to the stool he sat down, and waited. "_Snape. Interesting. The hardest Snape yet. You have a lot of smarts and skill. But are very brave but loyalty is an issue…Difficult…could do well in Gryffindor…but no…very difficult…alas it must be…Slytherin_" Severus stood up he was happy to be in Slytherin but sad that he would not be with Lily he looked over at Lily while he headed for the Slytherin table. She smiled sadly at him. He sighed and took his seat among the Slytherins.

Lily sighed looking down at the empty plate in front of her. James looked up to see the beautiful girl looking down sadly. He felt bad for her, wishing that he could comfort her, knowing that he couldn't.

"Zabini, Richard …_Slytherin" _The last student took their seat and the woman cleared away the stool and hat taking her seat beside the old man with a long white beard. The man stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, to old and new" He said smiling. "To the first years the Forbidden forest is…forbidden. To returning students you would do well to remember. I am pleased to welcome back our staff." He said pointing at the teachers beside him. "Now as that was a long ceremony and I am sure you are all quite hungry. Tuck in." With that the empty tables filled with mountains of hot delicious food. Sirius' eyes lit up as he began reaching for everything in sight. The three boys laughed at the dog like quality that Sirius stuffed food into his mouth. James sighed finally feeling relaxed in his new home.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I had alot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it. This story is very fun and I am very excited about writing it so please let me know what you think because I want to make it as good as possible. I did a lot of research for this chapter and future ones. I already planned out their teacher, classmates and schedules. Now back to business:_

_1. I have proof that Dumbledore was headmaster straight from the Harry Potter Lexicon: _Dumbledore Headmaster (c.1970 - June 1997)  
_2. I know that McGonagall was teaching their at the time I'm not sure if she was Gryffindor head of house but I am guessing she was. Straight from the Harry Potter Lexicon: _McGonagall has been teaching there since 1956_  
3. I know that Hagrid became games keeper after Molly's generation so I am assuming that would be now he would be like in his 30's  
4. Amelia bones and all the other familiar names I am not sure when they went to school so I am just assuming. Now I am pretty sure that Alice and Frank Longbottom went to school at the same time but I do not know their houses so I just guessed._

_Ok so please read and Review! I am so happy about this so please tell me what you think! I am going to try to update again sometime this week I have alot of other stories I need to update too. _

_Signed The soon to be ,_

_PrincessKitty (I am changing my pen name hee hee)_


	4. First Day Of Classes

Chapter three: First Day Of Classes

James rolled over feeling the sun hitting his face. He slowly, and reluctantly opened his eyes, squinting at the now blazing sun. He rolled over and picked up his glasses placing them on his face. He picked up his watch and jumped out of bed.

"Sirius! Sirius wakeup!" James said as he jumped out of bed.

"Nyahna" Sirius moaned as he rolled over on his side. James sighed and ran over to Remus and Peter's beds.

"Remus, Peter! Wakeup!" He said shaking them. He looked back at his watch. 8:30. "Ah man!" Remus rolled over and sat up, rubbing at his eyes furiously.

"What? What time is i-i-i-it?" He asked trying to suppress a yawn. James pulled off his shirt and began to get dressed.

"8—30" He said once his shirt was over his head. Remus jumped out of bed and ran over to Peter shaking him gently. James shot a look over at Sirius who was still sound asleep, when he looked back over at Remus and Peter the two were up and getting dressed. Once dressed James looked at his watch again. 8:50. He ran over and pulled himself onto Sirius' bed.

"WAKEUP!" He screamed jumping up and down. Sirius sat up and glared at James.

"Oi, geroff me!" Sirius said yanking the covers from underneath James' feet. There was a loud thumping noise as James slid off the bed.

"Oof." James sat up rubbing his head. "Well will ya get up then?" Sirius smiled and slid out of bed nodding smugly. The three boys waited, as Sirius got dressed.

"Come on. Don't want to be late," Sirius said. The three boys looked at each other. Sirius smiled and ran all the way to the great hall. James, Remus, and Peter on his tail.

When the four entered the great hall they stopped in their tracks. Besides last night they had never seen so much food. Mountains of tarts and crumpets, toast with every flavored jam. Porridge with honey and cinnamon. Eggs, Bacon, and Sausage, were all piled on various plates along the large tables. Sirius ran to the table throwing himself into his seat, the other three close behind. The four boys loaded up their plates stuffing their faces until they could eat no more.

"Heres, your schedule," James looked up to see four pieces of paper shoved in his face.

"Fankfu," He said chewing on his toast. The prefect rolled his eyes and stalked off. James shrugged swallowing the food in his mouth. "Here guys our schedule."

"Monday..."

"It's Tuesday Peter," Remus said. "We have Double Transfiguration with Slytherin." Remus said eating the last of his eggs.

"Slytherin?" Sirius moaned. Remus nodded. "Aw man."

"It won't be that bad Sirius. But we better go we don't want to be late for our first class. Remus agreed ad they convinced Sirius to leave the food and get to class with them.

* * *

Lily sat quietly reading _Hogwarts: A History_ as she waited for class to start. She lifted up her head letting her hair fall to the side, her bangs hanging gently across her forehead. She looked around and watched as the Slytherins, and a few Gryffindors entered the classroom Her eyes lit up as he entered the room.

"Severus, over here," She called out waving her arm slowly above her head. The young boy glanced over and his dark face brightened. He headed over sitting beside the beautiful girl.

"Morning, Lily," He said happily as he pulled out his wand and book. "We get to have a lot of classes together isn't that great!" Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"I wish you were in my house though," She said sadly. Severus frowned looking at the sweet girl, he wanted to be with her but he did not want to be a Gryffindor. For a moment he thought about telling her that he almost was, but decided against it. Before he got a chance to say anything four boys came stumbling into the room, one ramming into their desk pushing it into his side. He spun around to glare at the culprits. The four boys stood there smiling clutching their sides in pain.

"Watch where you're going!" Severus spat straightening out his desk. Sirius frowned his nostrils flaring. James quickly looked from Sirius to the greasy boy, and then he spotted her. She was watching them looking torn between worried and angry. He felt his heart skip a beat as he just stood there looking at her.

"Excuse me! Do you know who you're talking to!" Sirius said.

"Do I care?" Severus spat back.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He snarled stepping closer. "Who are you? And do you ever bathe?" Sirius growled laughing. Peter sniggered behind him. James snapped out of it and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Leave it alone. He's not worth it, _Sirius!_" James whispered. But just then Severus pulled out his wand and stuck it in Sirius' face.

"What makes a _Black_ so special! 'Cause to me you're just a pathetic little boy…" Severus snarled. Peter whimpered watching the scene unfold. Remus looked anxiously at Lily. She nodded and stood up beside Severus.

"Leave him alone," She said pulling his wand arm down, and stepping in front of him. Sirius laughed.

"Need a _girl_ to defend you," He said smiling wickedly at Lily. Her eyes narrowed.

"Remus, I suggest you take your friends to their seats before the teacher comes…" she said calmly. The four boys looked over alarmed at Remus. "Or I shall curse them." Lily said her voice even calmer then before. Remus quickly pulled the other three across the room. The four sat down in the second row on the right directly across from Lily and Severus. Just as they sat down Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning students, I'm glad to see that you all made it to class on time. Please, take out your textbooks and we shall get started." The room was boiling and it wasn't just because of the temperature but because of the newfound rivalry that was bubbling within the young students.

As the young Gryffindor and Slytherins filed out of the room the rivalry between the two houses was evident already as the students pushed and shoved their way out of the class room, Slytherin still bitter by being outshone in the first class. Gryffindor was now up 50 house points and Slytherin only up 20. But beside the house points the rivalry between Sirius and Severus had sparked high emotions.

Remus walked briskly out the room nodding shortly in Lily's direction; his three friends close behind him glaring daggers at her and Severus.

"Excuse me Remus, but did you forget to mention that you _knew_ her," Sirius said as they walked into the courtyard.

"What would possess me to think that it was important?" He asked simply. Sirius fumed at this simple fact.

"Well, how do you know her?" He said as they sat down in front of tree to wait for lunch. Remus sighed.

"We got our wands together at Diagon Alley,"

"Is she nice?" James asked airily. Remus looked at him puzzled.

"Well…yes…" Sirius looked at James too. He began mumbling about just wanting to know. Sirius shrugged it off.

"Well, she sure picked some rotten friends." Sirius snarled. Peter laughed, Sirius smiled at the quiet boys acknowledgment of his sense of humor.

"By the way Sirius. I thought you didn't care about blood status," James said casually. Sirius glared at him.

"I _don't!_ Why?" He asked suspiciously eyeing James carefully.

"Only asking because of what you said to that boy…" James had laid back in the grass his head resting on his folded hands.

"Oh, that was nothing…"Sirius said rolling his eyes. Remus sighed and looked at Peter who was looking uncomfortable.

"You okay Peter?" Remus asked sincerity dripping in his voice. James looked over.

"Yes. It's just if that's what double periods are like…I don't look forward to them." He said laughing. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"I hear you. That was brutal. Did anyone take notes? I was busy planning my revenge," Sirius leaned back on the tree smiling to himself. Remus sighed smiling to himself.

"I took notes." Remus said laughing. "This is how it's going to be all year isn't it?" Sirius nodded his head his hair falling into his face. The four boys laughed, making fun of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the greasy haired boy the rest of the break before heading out to lunch.

After lunch the Gryffindors had study hall with Ravenclaw. The four boys sat huddled together. Sirius trying to persuade them to help him get revenge on the boy from Defense Against the Dark Arts. James had already agreed as had Peter but Remus was still wavering.

"You know this is Study hall," The boys looked up.

"Really? I thought this was Herbology!" Sirius said looking shocked. Lily growled at him. Sirius laughed quietly so Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear him.

"Some of us actually want to pass our classes!" She snapped.

"Oh calm down. It's only the first day of classes!" James replied exasperatedly. She broke her gaze with Sirius doing a double take of James, before crinkling her nose and reluctantly returning to her book. Sirius smiled at James.

"She's just upset she doesn't have the grease ball here to back her up,"

"_His name is Severus Snape!_" She snarled. And he has more manners then you two put together.

"Hmm, Severus Snape. More like Snivellus," James smiled. "That's it much better then grease ball." James laughed a little louder then he had meant to and the five of them snapped their heads down.

"And I thought you were a nice boy Remus," She said glaring at him once McGonagall had gone back to reading. "I guess I was wrong"

"I am!" He said slightly hurt.

"Well look at your friends!" She snapped back.

"Look at yours!" Remus scoffed. Lily looked at him her eyes narrowing.

"Fine. I guess you do fit in with _them!_" She said glaring at James and Sirius.

"Just like your friend…" He waited to get her attention and then lowered his voice. "_Just like your friend Snivellus. They have names! James Potter and Sirius Black!_ (Pointing to them respectively) _And they are good friends! So no I will not let you sit there and dis them!_" he hissed. James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled triumphantly. Lily looked taken aback. She stared at them her nostrils flaring and cheeks burning red.

"Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall snapped. The five kids looked up to see her standing over them, her lips pursed. "I suggest you get back to work. Or I shall have to take another five points off, _my own house!_" She snarled.

"Don't worry Professor I'm done," Lily said slamming her books shut and handing them to her.

"Very well Ms. Evans, you may go," She handed her back her books and Lily stalked out of the hall.

"As for you four. I suggest you get back to work!" With that she swished her cloak and headed back to her seat at the front.

After study hall, the boys went to their last class History of Magic, which luckily they had with Ravenclaw as well. Their last class went well and by the end Peter was talking animatedly with a chubby little girl with blonde curly hair and freckles, Sally Shore.

"Looks like Peter has a girlfriend," Sirius whispered as they headed down to the Great hall. James smiled as he watched Peter talking to the girl. He knew Sirius couldn't wait to bother him about it.

"You're not going to bother him about it?" Remus said shaking his head so that his light brown hair fell perfectly along his face. Sirius smile wickedly at him.

"Me! Of course not," He laughed. James sighed as he smiled as he two friends. He could not believe how close the four of them had gotten in only two days. Especially him and Sirius, he felt like he'd known Sirius for his entire life.

"James!" James looked over at Sirius who was looking at him funny.

"What?" He said before continuing to walk.

"Your strange, you know that right?" Sirius said as they entered the great hall. The atmosphere was almost calm compare to the intensity of the previous night.

"Am not! But why?" He looked at Sirius and the two burst out laughing as they raced each other to their seats. The flung their selves down waiting for Lupin who was watching Peter making his way casually to the table while talking to Sally.

Once the four boys were all seated and had begun to fill their plates as well as their stomachs, conversations began to spring to life amongst the students in the great hall.

"So. Peter. Who's. That. Girl?" Sirius said between bites. Peter's cheeks turned a violent shade of red as he looked down at his plate.

"You mean Sally?" He mumbled.

"If. That's. Her. Name. Yea!" He swallowed and looked up wiping his mouth on his sleeves.

"She'…um…in Ravenclaw…" He said softly. Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Sirius your dripping sauce on your robes," Remus said casually as he took another bite out of his roast beef. Sirius forgot all about Peter and Sally as he focused on getting the gravy off his robes, as it was beginning to burn as it dripped on to his skin. Peter gave Remus and appreciative smile before returning to his own food.

Meanwhile, James had spent most of his time watching Lily, who was talking animatedly with another first year Gryffindor, whose name he did not know. He didn't understand what he found so fascinating about her seeing as she absolutely despised him. And yet he couldn't help but notice her.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter and things are beginning to pick up for the Marauders and I have plenty in store for the next few chapters including some magic. Yes I know they have yet to do any but they will soon enough. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I will try to update as soon as possible however my three day weekend is over and I will not have a lot of time so probably not again until thursday._


	5. Time to Fly

Chapter Five: Time to Fly

Thursday morning strolled around and nobody was excited to be returning to class. That morning the great hall was the quietest it had been since they arrived two days ago. Everybody was exhausted from the excitement yesterday of his or her first day of classes and now they were all waiting for Friday. Especially the first years who would be getting the afternoon off every Friday. Perhaps the quietest were the first years. Even, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The four boys sat quietly eating there breakfast. Their heads drooping and smiles gone, the four boys were a sad site. Even James was having a harder time then yesterday. So it was no surprise that when Lily Evans came bounding to the table, everyone scowled at her.

"Morning Olivia," Lily said to the girl beside her. James looked up reluctantly. Sitting beside Lily was a small girl with straight brown hair and long bangs, hiding her gray eyes. Olivia Octavius, he didn't remember seeing much of her the day before but he had only paid attention to his friends, and Lily. He smiled thinking that a chat with Lily would definitely wake him up.

"Mornin' Lily," He said smiling wickedly. She glared at him.

"Good morning _Potter_," He looked hurt. She looked at him for a second, he actually looked hurt, and she was going to say something when he began to crack up.

"Your face was priceless!" He laughed. She scowled at him and returned talking to Olivia. James had also managed to wake Sirius and Remus up a bit with his attempt to successfully annoy Lily Evans. Sirius smiled as he watched Lily glance over scowling.

The morning went by slow especially once they realized they would be having their first Flying class that afternoon. All of them raced through lunch in order to get to the Quidditch pitch fast. Even Sirius scarfed down his lunch, albeit taking him the longest. Once done, the boys raced out of the castle running as fast as they could towards the pitch. The wind racing through their hair and pressing against their faces so hard their eyes burned so much they watered.

"Ello boys," The boys stopped reluctantly. Smiling up at the giant man who was beaming down at them

"Hello Hagrid," Remus, James and Peter replied politely, Remus grabbing hold of Sirius who was attempting to escape.

"Hello," Sirius mumbled eyeing the pitch where he could already see Madam Lolley setting up.

"Where yeh boys off to?" He said eyeing Sirius. James jabbed Sirius in the stomach.

"We have our first flying lesson!" James said happily. Hagrid laughed heartily, giving them a toothy grin.

"Well, I 'spect yeh'll want ter get down there then?" He smiled at them and waved goodbye. Once they had waved goodbye and Hagrid had turned his back, they were off, their feet barely touching the ground as they sped down to the pitch.

Panting and clutching their chests they collapsed on the ground in front of Madam Lolley. The grass was cool compared to their hot and clammy skin. The sun beating down on their sweaty faces so hard they had to shield their eyes with one hand while they clutched their sides with the other.

"Yer not late, in fact yer quite 'arly" She looked at them funny and returned to setting up the brooms. James rolled over on his back and looked over at Sirius who was wiping sweat off his forehead. Remus was the first one to pull himself off the ground.

"Wow, I've never ridden on a broom before," He bent down to look at the broom lying carefully beside the others. They were lined up in a neat row stretching out almost the entire length of the field. James stood up.

"I have! All the time in fact! I got my own at home. My dad says I'm pretty good," James beamed over at Remus who looked at him in awe. None of them could wait for the class to begin.

Once everyone was there and Madam Lolley had given out the instructions they began to practice mounting their brooms. James was the only one in the class who could do it perfectly. Sirius was definitely right up there with him but a little unsteady on the broom. Most of the others couldn't get the hang of it. Especially Peter, he could get on, just couldn't stay on. The site of him clambering onto the broom and falling backwards put Sirius in stitches causing him to fall off his own broom. James asked Madam Lolley if he could ride in circles. Once she had seen him do it she gave him the okay while she returned to helping the other students. James rode over to Lily. Keeping the broom close to the ground. He was high enough that his feet couldn't touch but that he was still eye level. He wanted to be able to see her eye to eye but still show off a bit.

"Having trouble there?" He looked at Lily, who was holding on to her broom as if it were trying to buck her off and by the way it was swaying he though it might. "I could give you a hand." He said smugly.

"Thanks…but I don't…need…_your_ help." She said swaying on her broom as it turned around on her.

"Really cause your not supposed to be facing that way." He flew past her so that he was in front of her again. " Unless you're trying to go backwards. In which case. Good luck." He smiled trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"You think…whoa…you're so…funny!" She retorted. She was trying to glare at him but if she took her eyes off the broom it would sway so much she had a hard time staying on. James took his hand s off the broom to hold his sides, which were aching from laughter. Lily jumped off her broom. Throwing it to the ground, she stomped over and tipped the front of his broom up causing him to slide off the back.

"Hey! What was that for!" He yelled rubbing his behind. "I was trying to help you! You're the one who's to stubborn to take any help!" Lily glared at him here cheeks bright red. Their anger level was matched evenly.

"Don't be a show off then!"

"Don't be stuck up!"

"SHOWOFF!"

"STUCK UP!"

"PRAT!" James looked at her shocked.

"GIT!" He screamed. Lily shoved him to the ground again just as Madam Lolley walked over.

"Wha' is goin' on 'ere?" She demanded. Lily broke into tears and ran off. Olivia shot James a glare and began telling Madam Lolley a rather biased version of what happened. James spent the rest of the time with both feet planted on the ground watching the rest of his classmates attempt to circle the pitch. Most had to remount their brooms dozens of times before they finally managed to do it. Some didn't even make it halfway. This angered him more then anything because he could have done it with no problem. He would have been around five times before most of them were even halfway. He was so angry with Lily. He no longer liked her at all; all he wanted was revenge. Revenge for pushing him off his broom, calling him a showoff and a prat, but most of all for making him miss the rest of the lesson. He couldn't wait for revenge.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know it wasn't very long but I thought it was a cute chapter. I hope you all do to. Soon the story will get a bit more interesting I mean I find it interesting but in case anyway doesn't..._

_Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update next as I have to focus on my college stuff as deadlines are approaching. I will try to update soon. So for now just R&R please!!_


	6. Bite Your Tongue

Chapter Six: Bite Your Tongue

After the first week of classes was over, the days didn't feel as long and the weeks felt easier. Before they knew it September was almost over. They had already been at Hogwarts for two weeks and everything was going relatively well. James was steering clear of Lily and Sirius was beginning to get bored with Severus. Peter had become occupied with Sally Shore they had gotten really close; he hung out with her almost as much as he did James, Sirius and Remus, almost. Remus however, was getting more nervous by the week. It was as if he was expecting something bad to happen, but no matter how hard they tried none of them could get anything out of him.

"Morning Remus…You okay?" James looked up at his friend. His face was pale with beads of sweat lining his forehead. He had been looking sicker and sicker lately. Remus had just arrived to breakfast; he had insisted that they go on without him that morning. By the way he looked, James now thought it might be because he was sick.

"I'm fine, just…tired…" He sat down next James; he looked anxious as he responded as if he were lying. Sirius looked up from his bowl momentarily.

"Shyou looksh awerful," His mouth overflowing with food. Remus smiled meekly at him as he began buttering a piece of toast. Sirius shrugged and returned to stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"Like I said. I'm fine. Just…tired" Remus sighed as he began to eat his toast, he glanced nervously around at his friends; his eyes stop as they met Peters. Peter was looking at him cautiously; Peter felt the closest to Remus and didn't want anything to happen to him. Peter was about to say something when Sirius piped up.

"Ifsh yoush say…" he swallowed gulping down some pumpkin juice. "If you say so." Sirius shrugged deciding if Remus said he was fine he was, and returned to his breakfast. Peter looked at looked at Sirius who had returned to eating.

"I guess so…" He mumbled; only Remus heard him, but he didn't want to respond.

"I love bacon," Sirius piped, smiling as he shoved another fistful into his mouth. James laughed as his friend tried to force four pieces of bacon down his throat, grease dribbling down his chin. James glanced up the table noticing Lily. Ever since their first Flying lesson she tried to stay as far away from him as possible. She had taken to sitting further up the table at meals; she retreated into the library with Olivia during breaks; she sat across the room during classes with either Olivia or _Snivellus_, and she never spoke to him. He didn't care he didn't like her anymore, no matter how pretty she was. It wasn't like he was trying to be near her either. He made sure that he if spotted her that he would turn the other way; he kept Sirius from bothering Snivellus, most of the time and in return she ignored them.

Once breakfast was over they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but being only first years it was extremely boring. Their teacher had no confidence in them what so ever and taught them straight from the book, and on top of all that they had it with Slytherin (In fact they had all their double periods with Slytherin). So, there was always an argument and when their wasn't it was dead silent, like today. The class went by extremely slow due to the fact that nobody was speaking to anybody and were all _trying_ to be absorbed in their books, but really they were just trying to stay awake.

When the period ended they filed out of the room anxiously happy to have a break before lunch. The four boys headed for the tree by the lake that they always sat under. Only they didn't know that this time they were being followed.

"Not looking too good there Lupin," Severus sneered as he walked by with a smug expression. Lily was, on this rare occasion, not by his side.

"Leave me alone Severus," Remus muttered, he didn't want James or Sirius to start anything. It wasn't like he couldn't fight his own battles he just chose not to fight. Since he chose not to fight often James and Sirius took it upon themselves.

"What, too sick to fight—" Severus started but jumped back as Sirius spun around his wand aimed at his face. Remus spun around in time to see the scene unfold.

"He said leave him alone, _Snivellus_," Sirius snarled. Severus looked at him cautiously before regaining his composure. He cleared his throat and stepped back, brushing off his normally dusty robes.

"Fine, I wouldn't want him to _faint_ on me," Severus smiled and began to walk away sniggering to himself.

"_Morsus lingua_," Sirius had screamed the curse before Severus had time to react. A bright yellow light flew out of the tip of Sirius wand hitting Severus in the back of the head. Severus let out a blood-curdling yelp, clamping his hand over his mouth. Remus, Peter, and James looked at Sirius in shock. Severus spun around his hand still clamped over his mouth, drops of blood beginning to form at the corners.

"Sirius what did you do to him," Peter yelled. Sirius was laughing to hard to respond. Severus continued to yelp and moan as he ran towards the castle, tears running down his cheeks, and his hand still clamped firmly over his, now obviously bleeding, mouth.

"Sirius what was that curse?" James asked in amazement. "We haven't learned that. What is it?" Once Sirius had stopped laughing and picked himself up off the ground. He brushed himself off and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He looked at them, a wide smile still on his face.

"_Morsus lingua_, is a curse that makes you bite your tongue and it won't release without the counter spell…which I don't know…" Sirius laughed maniacally.

"That's bloody _brilliant_!" James exclaimed clapping him on the back, a smile spreading across his face. Peter smiled anxiously at him, still in shock by what had happened.

"I think it's absolutely rotten!" The boys looked up. There standing before them was Lillian Potter, her face as red as her hair. James rolled his eyes and retuned to complimenting Sirius who was looking smugly up at Lily.

"If you don't have anything more to say…I suggest you leave…" He snarled. His eyes narrowed. She glared at him, her hands placed precariously on her hips.

"You're the most rotten boys I've ever had the displeasure to meet!" She screamed storming off. Sirius laughed as she stomped off to Olivia who led her towards the castle obviously trying to talk her down. Sirius looked over at James who looked as though he was trying to find it funny.

"She is so stuck-up," Sirius said placing is finger on his nose, pushing it upward like a snout. He plopped himself onto the ground, throwing his legs into the air dramatically causing Peter to laugh. James leaned against the tree, slowly sliding down to a sitting position, staring at the place Lily had been only seconds before. He couldn't understand why she liked that Snivellus boy. He was arrogant and greasy. James thought, no knew, he was better, but he couldn't help but think it was exactly that which made her like Snivellus better. James looked at Sirius who was mocking Snape by pretending to bite down on his tongue, while James was rolling around laughing hysterically. He looked over at Remus who was sitting quietly rubbing his arm and looking off into the distance. If it had been his left arm James would have accused him of being a death eater.

"What's wrong Remus?" James looked at him his face completely blank. Remus looked back at him, he looked scared as if he had a secret he was hiding.

"I told you. I'm just…tired." Remus' face was hard. He seemed to be getting annoyed with all the questioning that was coming his way. He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you in the great hall." With that he walked off leaving the three of them looking at his disappearing back in bewilderment.

* * *

_A/N: Hey people. Alright I hope you like that chapter and yea I made up the spell but I told you they're gonna start using some magic. Seeing as they are wizards. hee hee. Anyway like I said I hope you like that chapter. I love updating this story because it's completely new territory to me because I have only bits and pieces from what Jo has told us to go on the rest is all on me. _

_So I'll try to update again soon but I got so much I'm doing and trust me I'd rather be updating. In fact I should be doing my lab report right now hee hee! _

_Alright so please review I like to know what you guys think and also I can take criticism it can help me build in my writing so please don't feel obligated to write 'that's great' because if you have criticism i can take it. I'm a big girl hee hee. Anyway now I'm rambling so just please review!_


	7. The Disappearance of Remus Lupin

Chapter Seven: The Disappearance of Remus Lupin

The four boys were sitting under the tree, like they always did during break. They had just finished lunch and were waiting for their next class to begin. The sun was shining down on the students, reflecting off the murky green water of the lake and warming every thing it touched. James was sitting with his back against the tree smiling to himself as his friends chattered away beside him.

"Oy, why are you smiling to yourself?" James woke from his thoughts as Sirius pushed him over. He looked at him blankly momentarily, before breaking out laughing.

"Sorry, I just love Thursday afternoons." He was beaming up at Sirius who was trying not to laugh at the stupid grin he had mopped across his face.

"That's just cause you get show off how good a flyer you are!" Sirius sniped. James picked himself up and leaned against the tree again.

"I wish I was a good flyer!" Peter had chimed in out of nowhere. Sometimes they forget he was with them because he was always so quiet. Truth be told, Sirius and James would probably have never even noticed him if it wasn't for Remus. Speaking of Remus, he looked even worse then he did yesterday, his face had turned a nasty shade of gray and his hair was mopped with sweat. Every time they pushed for information out of him he shrugged them off.

"Remus? What's up with you?" James had been trying to get it out of him all week, and he had gotten progressively worse since.

"What?" Remus had been lost in thought. He had just spoken to Professor Dumbledore and it was during this period that he was supposed to fake an accident. He had been dreading this all week. He always dreaded the transformation, but he hated lying to his friends. "Nothing. I've just been really tired."

"That's stupid! You're lying!" Sirius had jumped to his feet. Remus looked up at him. He wasn't sure what he could say to diffuse the situation. Then he thought of it.

"Look, it's time for class." Before Sirius could say something James had jumped up and grabbed his arm. Pulling him rapidly towards the Quidditch Pitch. Remus grabbed his bag and helped Peter up.

"You sure your alright?" Peter's eyes were filled with sincerity and Remus hated to have to lie to him, but he nodded his head and rushed Peter down to the Quidditch Pitch. They got there and took their spots beside Sirius and James. Madam Lolley was allowing them to fly above the ground in groups today. The four boys picked up the brooms in front of them and walked over to an open space that was unoccupied.

"I bet you I can go higher then any of you!" James said as he mounted his broom. Peter giggled as he roughly managed to mount his own.

"Yeah right Potter!" Sirius mounted his broom with almost as much ease as James had. "Maybe Lupin and Pettigrew! But not me!" With that Sirius rose a few feet above the ground, James following in his wake. It was now or never Remus thought. He flew after them gripping his broom tightly. He wasn't the best flyer and his broom was rocking back and forth as he flew. He had almost caught up with them when he pulled the handle upwards. The broom shot up into the sky. Below Sirius, James and Peter stopped looking up horrified. Once Remus had reached about fifteen feet up, he let go.

"REMUS!" The boys screamed alerting Madam Lolley. But before she had a chance to react Remus had hit the ground, and a loud snapping noise filled the air. The boys lunged over to Remus dropping down beside him.

"Remus?" Peter looked at him frantically. James was waving over Madam Lolley and Sirius was poking Remus in the foot.

"Stop poking me!" Remus mumbled. Sirius smiled.

"I wanted to see if you were alive!" James looked at Sirius but couldn't help laughing.

"Well, ow, I am…Just in pain!" He rolled over clutching his left arm and looked up at Madam Lolley.

"How did this happen?" She was glaring at the class, which by this time had now gathered around Remus. "Never mind that now I need to get him to the infirmary" With that she conjured up a stretcher and placed Remus on it. Peter, James and Sirius watched as she led Remus away. Sirius picked up his broom and was about to mount. "And no riding until I get back"

"Aw man!" Sirius whined throwing the broom on to the ground. James laughed at Sirius' min tantrum, keeping his eyes on Remus. Madam Lolley led Remus straight to the hospital wing. Once he was in Madam Pomfrey's care she left to return to her class.

"So, you decided to fall off your broom eh?" Madam Pomfrey was rushing around getting things ready. "I was starting to wonder when you would get here." Remus sat up his shoulder searing in pain.

"I couldn't think of anything else. But my shoulder hurts so much…" He whined glaring at Madam Pomfrey as she ignored him. "Are you going to do anything about it?" She sighed and went into her office returning a few minutes later. She walked over and handed him a drink. He looked at the steaming goblet and back up at Pomfrey.

"Drink it," She snapped. She walked over and snapped the curtain around him closed.

"Hey!" He whined. She opened it up just enough to stick her head in.

"Your friends are going to come asking for you and you cannot be seen. Dumbledore is coming at nine to take you to the whomping willow. Then everyone will be asleep." She snapped the curtains closed leaving him alone to think. _I hate having to lie to my friends. What's going to happen tonight? What if I turn into a werewolf before Dumbledore can get me to the whomping willow in time and I attack the school?_ Remus sat up to leave when a sharp pain ripped across his shoulder. He had forgotten all about his shoulder and the potion. He grabbed the potion and slurped it down spilling some of it down the front of his robes. It tasted like slugs and rotten cheese; he had to force himself to swallow it trying hard not to let it come back up. He fell back down on the pillow exhausted by the effort of swallowing the potion, his eyes drooping and the room blurring. He tried to focus on what his escape plan but his brain was scrambled, before he knew it he had drifted peacefully to sleep.

Remus heard distant voices. He wasn't sure who was talking or where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around as the room slowly came into focus. _The hospital wing? Of course._ He sat up feeling his shoulder it was completely healed, a bit sore but healed. He pricked up his ears so he could hear the voices better.

"Why won't you let use see him?" Remus brightened at the voice. It was James.

"I've told you he's sleeping. Now go or you'll break curfew!" Madam Pomfrey was shooing them away. Remus almost got up to stop her but remembered he had to stay here. If James saw he was better he'd want to know why he couldn't leave.

"That's not fair! We came earlier and you wouldn't let us in then either! He doesn't sleep that much!" Sirius whined. Remus had to suppress a giggle.

"He does when he's been giving a sleeping potion now go!" She snapped. There was a shuffling of feet and mumbling and then silence. Remus was slightly annoyed that she had given him a sleeping potion. Before he could complain to himself the curtains were flung open.

"Good, you're awake!" She was pulling him out of the bed rather roughly.

"Hey!" he didn't like being dragged around.

"Shh!" She snapped. Remus heard footsteps approaching the hospital wing. A wave of fear rushed over him. He felt an arm grab him and shove him back onto the bed. He pulled the curtains close and waited.

"Oh, hello Albus," Remus felt the warmth return to his body.

"Is the boy ready?" Remus jumped out from behind the curtain giving the adults a scare. "Ah Remus, are you ready?" Remus looked up at Professor Dumbledore and nodded solemnly. "Well we better go then" Remus grabbed his bag from Madam Pomfrey and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. They walked silently along the deserted corridors. The only noise the snores emanating from the paintings. Remus pulled on his sweater as they walked onto the grounds towards the whomping willow. Remus stopped behind Dumbledore as an object floated out in front of him and landed on the stump of the tree. He looked at the tree waiting for it to do something, but it didn't, the tree remained motionless.

"Remus," Dumbledore turned to Remus looking down at him softly. "Crawl through the hole and follow the path. You shall find yourself in a small shack. I suggest you stay there all day and you should return tomorrow night." Dumbledore smiled sweetly down at him, extending his arm towards the tree. Remus nodded simply and headed for the tree. With one last fleeting glance he climbed inside the hole.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked that chapter. I was going to talk about his transformation but I think I'll save that for later once he's been doing it for awhile. _

_I mean I've still got the whole year to cover they're only at the end of september I've got some stuff for october. But I wanted to know whether you guys wanted me to skip ahead a bit or keep it at the pace I'm going. Their will definetly be at least one chapter per month its just how many per month I should do._

_So, I hope you like this chapter and please review! Tell me what you think! _


	8. Remus' Return

Chapter Eight: Remus' Return

Friday dragged on forever, for the three young Gryffindors, which was a first. With Friday afternoons off, for them was practically the weekend. However, this Friday was different, Remus was still in the hospital wing, at least to their knowledge. Little did they know their young friend was whiling away this particularly cold afternoon locked up, alone, in a shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. While his three best friends sat in the sun talking amongst them, Remus entertained himself by re-reading _Hogwarts, A History_. The cool wooden shack was much better then small underground bomb shelter his Father used to lock him up in. However Remus could not wait to return to his warm four-poster bed later that evening.

At exactly nine o'clock, Remus shuffled his way back along the passage and carefully out of the whomping willow, scurrying along as to not get hit, he hadn't master the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell yet. He hurried into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower.

"Password," He looked up at the portrait and rolled his eyes.

"Norwegian Ridgeback" He said flatly. The portrait swung open. Once inside the common room, everything became a blur. He had barely stepped out of the portrait when Sirius, James and Peter rushed up to him.

"REMUS!" They cried. He smiled and pushed them jokingly out of the way. He flung himself into the seat James had been in moments before. He was happy to be back with his friends.

"Hey, trying to run me over?" He joked.

"How come they wouldn't let you out until now?" Sirius demanded. Remus shrugged taking off his sweater and throwing over the arm of the chair. Sirius looked at him waiting for a better response.

"Well, I don't know…" Remus wasn't a good liar and Sirius could tell.

"Right…" Sirius sighed and pushed peter out of the other chair. He fell to floor with a thud that echoed across the common room. Sirius laughed as he flung his legs over the side of the chair. Peter picked himself up, his cheeks bright red.

"I see your back," Lily said sauntering over.

"Well, that's a bit obvious," Sirius snorted trying to hide his smirk. She glared at him momentarily before returning to Remus.

"Must have been a bad break, because I hear Madam Pomfrey can mend bones real easily…" Remus felt his face burn.

"Well, obviously not that quickly!" He spat. His face froze the moment the words had left his mouth. Lily stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open and her bright green eyes glinting with tears. Remus felt his anger disappear, replaced with guilt. "Lily, I didn't…" He started but Sirius had already started uproar of laughter around the common room. Remus looked around hopelessly catching her tear filled gaze just before she darted out of sight.

"Nice one, Remus!" Sirius said slapping one hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stormed upstairs. Allowing James to take his seat. "What's with him?" James shrugged and poked his tongue out at Peter who had attempted to take Remus' seat but was too slow.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long and I am sorry it is so short but I felt that it was enough for this chapter. The next will be longer. I have just had so much to do. We moved this weekend and I didn't have time for ANYTHING! I will try to update as much as I can but I don't have as much free time as before because of college applications. Okay I hope you liked it and please review!_


	9. The Storm

Chapter Nine: The Storm

Rain poured down on the castle thrashing against the windows and rattling the doors. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the Gryffindor common room sulking. It was the first weekend of October and they were cooped up inside because of the rain. Not only were they confined to the castle but also they had been forced to return to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius and James had convinced Remus to explore the castle with them, so Peter went along as well. Sirius thought it would be a good idea to check out the dungeons, as that was where the Slytherins were. James knew he just wanted a go at Severus but didn't bring it up.

"I don't think we should be down here…" Peter whined.

"Shut up Pettigrew. You can go back, I don't care!" Sirius hissed as they snuck around a pillar and peered down the corridor. Peter sighed anxiously. "Coast is clear." Sirius stepped out from behind the pillar and headed down the corridor slowly.

"It's so creepy down here." James said. Sirius laughed.

"Imagine having to sleep down here! No wonder they're all so pale, there's no sunlight!" Sirius clapped his hand to his head and pretended to faint. The boys laughed, as Sirius continued to roll around the floor. "We should set off a dungbomb down here!" He cackled.

"It would be awesome if we could set it off in their common room!" James grinned. Sirius clapped his hands together, jumping up from the floor.

"That would be awesome! Then they'd really have a reason to look sour about," He grinned wickedly. "They're always walking around like they have a dirty sock under their nose!" He roared with laughter.

"Sirius!" Sirius froze, his face contorting in anger. He spun around. A tall thin girl with long blonde hair, a thin pointed nose and silver and green robes stood before them her shiny silver prefect badge glimmering from the light of the torches.

"What do you want _Narcissa_?" Sirius spat, growling at her name. She pursed her lips and stepped closer.

"What are you doing down here you're a _Gryffindor_." She snarled. Her voice was dull and drawn out as if she had to search for every word.

"What do you care? For you're information I'm glad I'm not in Slytherin!" He barked.

"Really? Did your mother feel that way?" She looked at him a small smile slowly inching across her lips.

"No, and _you're _not going to tell her!" He snapped. She pulled herself up to her full height, towering over him. She gave him a look that said, try and stop me.

"I suggest you go back to Gryffindor tower. I'll head you in the right direction, if you're afraid you'll…get…lost…." She snarled. The boys glared at her. James grabbed Sirius and pulled him down the corridor and up the steps. Once back at Gryffindor tower they flung themselves down into the armchairs in front of the fire.

"How do you know that awful girl?" James asked incredulously.

"She's my cousin!" Sirius snarled staring up at the ceiling. His breaths were sharp, as if he were trying to keep control. James dropped the subject and stared at the fire.

The four sat their quietly for a while, listening to the rain and the trivial conversations around them.

"This…is…boring…"James said after a while, his head slipping off his hand as he spoke. Sirius was glaring at the ceiling mumbling to his self angrily. Remus yawned and looked into the fire, it was dancing as if in tune with thundering of the rain and the cracking of lightening.

"We could do our potions homework?" Remus suggested halfheartedly. Sirius snorted, causing his hair to fall in front of his hair. He blew at it in an attempt to push it out of the way.

"Yeah right," He replied dryly. Remus smiled, he knew Sirius would reply that way. He only suggested it in an attempt to get Sirius' mind of his cousin.

"We could play a game?" Peter suggested he smiled hopefully up at them. James laughed as though his suggestion was a ridiculous idea.

"No," Sirius snarled. Peter looked down at floor. Sirius let out a howl, and flew himself off the chair. "I hate her!" He growled. Everyone in the common room looked at him.

"She's your family—" Remus began. Sirius glared at him.

"No she's not! She is not my family!" He crossed his arms and turned away. "She's a stuck-up-prissy-prude who just happens to be related to me!" He yelled jumping on the chair, and continuing to bounce up and down on it. "Stuck-up-prissy-prude!" He sung with every bounce. Everyone giggled at Sirius' ridiculous antics. James knew he had was no longer angry, but rather doing it for attention.

"Let me guess…you've finally realized you're related to monkeys?" someone said. Sirius stopped mid verse and jumped off the chair. He spotted the person who said it instantly. Lily Evans had just walked in Olivia Octavius at her side.

"No! But I wouldn't be surprised if I was related to you!" He smiled coyly as he said this. She looked at him like he was mad.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. Lily looked at him suspiciously, waiting for his response. He smiled evilly at her, securing her doubts.

"You're a stuck-up-prissy-prude just like my cousin!" He said smiling. James burst out laughing, as did Sirius. Lily's face turned as red as her hair. She looked as if she had suddenly caught a violent fever.

"You're both rotten!" Lily cried.

"Boo hoo! Ickle Lillikans is going to run and cry to ickle Snivellus! That's okay you'll make an adorable couple." He mocked in a baby voice.

"I'm not going to cry! You might when I curse you!" She screamed. Olivia held her arm to hold her back. James jumped to his feet whipping his wand out. He clicked his teeth, _tut tut tut._

"I wouldn't say that if I were you! I'm not afraid to hex a girl!" He said pointing his wand at her. Her face reddened in anger and harsh whispers began to spread through the common room. Remus stood up and walked over to James.

"Put your wand away James," He said calmly.

"Put your wand away James!" Lily mocked. She crossed her arms in a huff. "You boys think you're so great. Well, you're not! You're all mean and for your information it's not something to be proud of." She snarled. James growled in anger, she infuriated him. He didn't understand why he cared what she said so much. Every thing she said about him got to him and he hated it and her for it, and yet he didn't.

"You think you're so great! You think I've forgotten how you got me in trouble with Madam Lolley! You're not so innocent!" He cried. He tried to focus on that day, how she had tipped his broom back and called him a git. With each passing second his anger grew.

"That was your own fault! You shouldn't have been acting like an arrogant-know-it-all—"

"_Aguamenti_" James screamed. Water shot out from the tip of his wand spraying her in the face. Remus' mouth dropped open in shock.

"We don't learn that till sixth ye—" But he was cut off as a loud bang erupted and James fell to the floor his legs wobbling. James looked up to see Olivia had cast the spell. James tried to get up bet fell down with every attempt.

"_Slugulus_," Sirius boomed. Olivia bent over her hand covering her mouth. There was a loud retching noise as a long trail of slime projected from her mouth. Once on the floor the slime began to crawl away.

"_Scalpula_" Lily cried. Sirius grabbed his head as the hair began to fly off, until all he felt was his scalp. He screamed as he saw his hair lying limply on the floor. He raised his wand and aimed at Lily.

"_Protego_," A bang erupted in the middle shooting Olivia, Lily and Sirius backwards off their feet and gliding James a little, as he was already on the floor. "What in the name of Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" shrieked a tall girl in the archway. It was Ursula Underwood, one of their house prefects. "Up all of you!" She shrieked. A soaking wet Lily, vomiting Olivia, and a bald Sirius scrambled to their feet. Sirius reached down and pulled James to his feet and held him there.

"This way, now!" She pointed to the door and waited for them to head out before following them down the steps and out of the portrait. "Follow me!" She headed down the corridor, the four of them trailing behind Lily and Sirius each supporting their friend. They followed Ursula down corridor after corridor in silence.

"Well, well, well." Drawled a boy about Ursula's height. "What do we have here?"

"Out of the way Lucius!" Ursula growled. Lucius shook his head, his platinum blonde hair falling in front of his face as he did.

"Is that any way to speak to a prefect?" He asked feigning surprise. She flashed her badge, as if to say she was one as well. "What do you have here? Four…troublemakers?"

"They're in my house Lucius. I will deal with them!" She was getting impatient and none of them liked having to wait any longer for their punishment.

"You should know better," He pulled out his wand and waved it at each of the first years. James was able to stand up straight, Sirius' hair grew back, Lily was dried off, and with a final spew of slugs Olivia stood up looking pale but no longer sick. "You didn't even reverse the curses." He tsked at her trying to hide the smirk that was etched across his face. She growled but looked at the first years nervously.

"Well…thanks. Now goodbye!" She said sharply. He stepped aside and allowed her to pass. She walked past him her cloak swishing behind her. The four young Gryffindors walked past cautiously and proceeded to follow Ursula. She took them down one last corridor before stopping in front of Professor McGonagall's office. They could hear she was speaking to someone but the moment Ursula knocked the conversation stopped. The door flew open.

"Yes? What is it?" She snapped. She looked at Ursula and then scanned the young kids.

"They were dueling in the common room." Ursula reported. "Jelly Leg Jinx, Slug Vomiting Charm, Water spells, Scalping Jinxes. Above first year level." Ursula stopped looking at the shock on Professor McGonagall's face.

"They were…they were what! Dueling! Jinxes!" She hissed. "In!" She shrieked. Ursula stepped aside and James, Sirius, Olivia and Lily ran into her office. With a short nod to Ursula Professor McGonagall closed the door.

Once inside they noticed that Professor Dumbledore was there as well. They sat down quietly in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Dueling!" She said shrilly. "First years! You could be expelled! Jinxes! Where on _earth_ did you learn that stuff!" She glanced at Sirius through narrowed eyes. "And _you_ Ms. Evans. Quite frankly I'm shocked and appalled."

"Now, now professor." He turned to the young students, a sly smile on his face and his bright blue eyes twinkling. "Now. I do not care why you were fighting. You are young, which is enough explanation. But dueling is dangerous and you could get seriously injured. First years. So young. Do not let this rift grow between you, or I can predict with out being a seer that you will be back in this office." He looked at them and then waved his hand to dismiss them. McGonagall looked at him in shock.

"But of course. You shall all be serving detention, which is at Professor McGonagall's digression." He smiled. James looked at Dumbledore in shock; he couldn't believe he was going to let them off that easy. He looked at Sirius who look just as surprised as he did.

"Go on. You'll receive your notices later." She snapped. The four jumped up and raced out of the office. James and Sirius ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower. By the time they got there they were clutching their sides, doubled over laughing. They didn't even pay attention to the throbbing pains in their chests from lack of air.

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty! I hope you all liked that chapter I know I had so much fun writing it! Now let me say something because I'm sure I'll get comments about this. _

_Yes I know the spells are not first year stuff but aside from Lily they all come from wizarding families so it is not impossible for them to know them. And as Remus points out that they shouldn't know it as does McGonagall and Ursula. So there's that. _

_T__he second thing is I looked it up and the actual incantation for the scalping and jelly leg and slug spells are unknown so I made them up but they are real spells...well spell JKR made up anyway._

_Okay so hopefully that clears that up and as always I'll answer any questions asked. I hope you all liked it and I will update as soon as possible. Happy Holidays!_


	10. Potions' Emotions

Chapter Ten: Potions' Emotions

The four young boys made their way from their spot under the big tree towards the Great Hall for Lunch. Chatting animatedly about their previous Astronomy lesson. Sirius was in a fit about having astronomy during the day. He seemed to think it was a waste. Personally, James agreed but he didn't care as much as Sirius. James thought the reason Sirius cared so much was because he was jealous of all the other classes who got to have it their classes later on occasion.

"Sirius, give it up." James said as they reached Gryffindor table. Sirius looked at James affronted.

"_I will not_!" He hissed. "It's outrageous. They want us to learn astronomy. How do we do that during the day—"

"Our exams are at midnight," Remus pointed out scooping some soup into a bowl. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"We do!" He exclaimed. Remus nodded, sipping his soup. "YES! Okay all right I guess." He grabbed his bowl and poured glob after glob of soup into it. Throwing piles of cornbread on top. James rolled his eyes, Sirius could be so easily satisfied, but once he was set off it was hard to stop him. James began eating his own soup, glancing around the table. A little further up, Lily was eating her lunch talking happily with a couple of other first year Gryffindors and her best friend Olivia.

"What do we have next?" Peter asked glancing over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. A smile spread across his face as his eyes matched up with a pretty little girl with shoulder length curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and freckles, he waved and looked back at his friends. Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted. Remus elbowed him causing him to choke on his soup.

"Potions." James said bitterly pulling his gaze away from Lily. "With the Slytherins! Why do they put us with the Slytherins when they know we hate each other!" James said glowering into his soup.

"I don't know…"Sirius managed to say between bites. Remus watched Sirius shovel the last of his soup and bread into his mouth.

"We should get going. We have to go to the dungeons. I hate the dungeons…"Remus said trailing off. He stood up before Sirius could make a remark. Sirius glared at Remus' retreating back.

"Why? Why does he always do that! He keeps secrets from us!" Sirius roared spraying soup all over Peter.

"EW!" Peter squealed grabbing his napkin and wiping the bits of chewed food off his face and robes. Sirius laughed.

"Sorry," He said half-heartedly. James stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed Sirius.

"Race you down to the dungeons!" He said darting out of the Great Hall.

"Hey! No fair!" Sirius yelled after him. He grabbed his bag and sprinted after James. Peter watched them race out, he got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Sally!" He said timidly. The little girl looked up at him, brushing a few curls out of her eyes.

"Hi peter. Why were your friends running?" She asked looking at the door where Sirius was scrambling to his feet after knocking into a prefect who was now lecturing him.

"They're racing. They always do that." He looked at her friends and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. These are my friends." She said waving her hand around the table. There were four other girls with her. "Angela Burbank." She said pointing to girl with waist length jet-black hair and pale gray eyes. "Melanie Tulane" She said pointing to a thin tall girl with straight blonde hair and a pointed nose. "Isabelle Hendricks" She pointed to a small girl with red curly hair and pale skin, with shining blue eyes. "And Jorja Grass" A girl about Sally's height with glasses and light brown hair. The girls smiled at Peter uncertainly.

"Hi…" He squeaked. A few giggles broke out around him. He looked around a tinge of pink creeping up his neck. He looked determinately at Sally. "So…um…what class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration. You?" She looked around at her friends desperately. The giggles subsided.

"Oh…uh…potions…" Peter looked around at the giggling girls. "I…uh…I better go." He rushed off down the hall leaving Sally sitting confused. When he arrived at Potions most of the class was inside, James and Sirius were sitting in their usual seats slightly out of breath. He took his seat next to Remus.

After a couple of minutes Professor Slughorn came in, wiping at his forehead with a large handkerchief. The sweat trickling down his neck suggested he had hurried here.

"Settled down class." He wheezed. "All right. Today I want you to make a simple calming draught." He said flipping his chalkboard to reveal not so simple directions. Sirius groaned as he looked at the directions. Slughorn glanced at the class, obviously looking for the source of the groan. "Right, well. Get started."

The classroom was suddenly filled with noise as students began gathering ingredients and chatting quietly. Sirius managed to non-chalantly knock over Severus' cauldron which was already filled with hot water, which Severus had been heating up secretly with his wand.

"Trying to cheat Snivellus?" Sirius smirked as he pretended to help him pick up his spilt caterpillars. "You know Slughorn doesn't invite first years to his parties. No matter _how _good they are." Sirius cackled as he walked away, high-fiving James as he reached his cauldron.

"You are too cruel Sirius," James giggled. Professor Slughorn glanced in their direction and the two boys returned to their cauldron. About an hour later the class was beginning to falter. James arm hurt from chopping roots and caterpillars. His potion, which according to his book was supposed to be a pale blue, was bubbling green.

"Aw man!" Peter sighed wiping sludge off his forehead.

"You added too much Tornula root. That doesn't look calming…"James said prodding the ghastly potion with his spoon. Sirius looked at their cauldron.

"It's better then ours…" Sirius said looking disgusted at the brown sludge in their cauldron.

"What did you do to it?" Remus asked with an air of disgust. "It looks like troll—" Remus was cut off as Severus sauntered over.

"_Those _are supposed to be _calming droughts!_" He said sniggering under his breath. "I bet you they're poisonous!" He sneered walking away. Sirius reached for his wand just as Professor Slughorn stopped the class.

"Everyone take a seat. I'll be coming around to check out your potions." Everyone sat down in their seats, some looking rather hopelessly at their potions, others looking satisfied. Professor Slughorn walked up and down the aisles grimacing; occasionally giving a student thumbs up. He stopped at Sirius' cauldron, and then looked at James'.

"What have you done?" He asked uncertainly.

"I…don't…no…" Sirius said looking into his cauldron, his nose plugged.

"Uh…try the follow the directions…" Slughorn said holding his nose. "Nice try Remus. Almost there." He kept walking, James sighed knowing the end was near , when suddenly a loud squeal echoed through the dungeon.

"Look everyone Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape have done it! A perfect Calming Drought!" Slughorn exclaimed cheerfully. Sirius scowled at the two of them. "All right, class dismissed. I want an essay on the usefulness of Calming Droughts, and the side effects if taken too much. Two pages." He said. The class filed out happy to be out of the dungeons and into the fresh air. The four boys rushed out to their usual spot. Peter walked off to meet Sally, while the other three propped themselves down in front of their tree. They had just sat down when Lily and Severus walked by. Severus stopped and smiled evilly down at them.

"Go away _Snivellus!_" James sighed. Snape scowled but ignored him.

"You're just jealous we're better at Potions." He smiled triumphantly. Sirius jumped up angrily.

"Jealous! Of you! You're hilarious! Why on earth would I be jealous of you!" Sirius sneered. "a greasy little git! And a Gryffindor traitor!" he spat at Lily. Lily turned bright red and glared at him

"I'm not a traitor!" She spat. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are! You hang out with a Slytherin! _And _you sit with them in potions." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" She yelled shrilly. "Come on Severus!" She said pulling him away."

"That's right run away now little Snivellus!" Sirius said sticking his tongue out at him. Snape pulled out his wand and before Sirius had a chance to react he was flown backward, boils breaking out all over his face.

"AARGH!" Sirius yelled feeling his face; before he could retaliate Professor McGonagall came rushing over.

"What is going on? Twenty points from Slytherin!" She shrieked. Snape glared at her. "_And _Detention! Off you go!" She snapped shooing them away; Lily led Severus away, obviously trying to calm him down. She looked at Sirius whose face was covered with angry red boils.

"He cursed me! I'll—" Sirius screamed but seeing McGonagall he stopped.

"Come along Black." She said leading him off to the hospital wing. Sirius tried to bury his face in his cloak, but only managed to trip himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all are having a nice holiday. I hope you like this chapter. And for those of you who think it's boring , I take no offense I just wanted to say that I am sticking to canon so I can't do anything that JKR had said didn't happen. I only want to stretch it so much.

Anyway I'm going to focus on a couple stories this one included so I will try to update more. So keep reviewing I love it! It makes me very happy! Thanks and happy new year!


	11. Halloween

Chapter Eleven: Halloween

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were hanging out under their favorite tree. It was warm for the end of October. The castle and grounds were practically deserted. Everyone who wasn't a first or second year was taking advantage of the hogsmeade trip. However, there were upsides to having everyone gone. The silence gave James and Sirius the perfect opportunity to plan their future pranks on Snivellus.

They were planning on striking both him and Lily tonight at the Halloween feast. It would be the perfect opportunity to humiliate Snivellus and perfect Lily Evans. Lily deserved it for getting them in trouble, and Snivellus was a greasy git.

"That will be awesome. So we're not going to get caught right?" James whispered to Sirius who was still scribbling things down on a piece of parchment.

"Of course not…" He said looking up at James.

"Good. I can't wait." James smiled evilly. "Hey why don't we go visit Hagrid?" He said standing up. Sirius smiled and jumped up.

"Yeah let's go!" He said running off in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

"Um…I'll catch up with you guys later…" Peter said glancing over to where Sally was sitting alone, reading. Remus smiled and hurried off after James and Sirius.

"Alright Peter," He called back.

"Yeah okay," James called. Sirius however was all ready out of sight.

James raced across the grounds chasing after Sirius, whose black hair was flowing freely behind him. The cool hair rushed past his face diminishing the sweat that was forming at his brow.

"I win!" Sirius panted as he collapsed in front of Hagrid's hut. James ran up and tripped over him sending his chin down into Hagrid's front step.

"OW!" James moaned as he rolled over on his back. Remus came to a stop looking down in shock at Sirius and James. James was holding his face in agony and Sirius was trying to pull himself up, still huffing loudly.

"Are…you…okay?" Sirius asked pulling himself up, using Remus' arm as a ladder.

"Get off!" Remus said pushing him away, causing Sirius to almost fall back down. "You…okay James?" Remus asked slightly out of breath.

"Don't…push...me…"Sirius spluttered.

"I'm not…a rope!" Remus spat. Sirius growled slightly still breathing hard.

"Yeah well—" But Sirius was cut off.

"Knock it owf!" James cried pulling himself up. He was holding his hand to his chin, which was bleeding profusely. Scarlet red drops were dribbling down his chin and through the cracks of his fingers. He walked over and used his other hand to knock on Hagrid's door. They waited and then the door flew open.

"'ello James, Sirius, Remus. What bring yeh 'ere?" He grinned down at them. "What 'appened to yer face?"

"I fell." He said glaring at Sirius.

"Come on in. I'll give yeh something for it." He said stepping aside to let them in. "But then yeh should go up to Madam Pomfrey." He grabbed a cloth and dumped it in a bucket. The boys took a seat at the table looking around the cabin in awe. There were a lot of amazing things in Hagrid's hut.

"'Ere you go James…" He said handing him the washcloth. James took it and pressed it to his chin, it stung momentarily but began to feel better.

"Hagrid what's that?" Sirius asked running over to a strange object, eyeing him from within a jar.

"Oh. Those are Flobberworms. Nothin' special 'bout them." Hagrid said clambering around in the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Sure…"Remus replied for all of them.

"I've made some treacle if yer want" James paled at thought of Hagrid's cooking.

"No thank you Hagrid. We have the feast to get to soon," Remus said thinking quickly.

"Oh, right. S'ppose yeh want to have lots of room for the feast." He said chuckling loudly. James, and Sirius laughed awkwardly. Hagrid came over and set three large mugs in front of them poured tea into them.

"Thanks," They replied in unison. James slurped his tea quickly. The pain in his chin was beginning to make him dizzy.

"Hagrid, James their looks like he's going to pass out we better get him to madam Pomfrey." Remus said quickly standing up. James looked up it had grown darker outside. He looked around confused. Their mugs were empty and the table was slightly wet, James' guess was Hagrid had been pounding the table.

"What time is it?" James asked rubbing his head.

"Almost time for the feast. We have about a half hour. WE better get you to Pomfrey." Remus grabbed one arm and Sirius grabbed the other, together the two boys hauled James up to the castle and to the hospital wing. Where madam Pomfrey was attending to a first year with an abnormally large head that seemed to be swelling.

"What are you three doing here? The feast will be starting soon." She looked at James and sighed angrily. "Set him down here." She said impatiently. Remus and Sirius dragged a nearly unconscious James over to the bed.

"He hit his chin running…" Sirius said.

"When, this boy looks like he's lost a lot of blood…"She said angrily waving her wand over James and muttering under her breath.

"It was about four hours ago…"Sirius said nervously.

"FOUR HOURS AGO!" She shrieked grabbing two thick black bottles. She poured the bottles into four cups and passed them to James. He fluttered his eyes to keep them open. He looked groggily at the liquid in front of him; it was thick reddish brown.

"I'm…not…drinking…._ that_," He gasped.

"DRINK!" James grabbed them and slugged them down gagging as the liquid slithered down his throat. It tasted like thick blood flavored molasses.

"That…disgusting…"He croaked.

"Keep drinking and maybe you can go to the feast—"

"He has to go to the feast!" Sirius interjected.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM IN IMMEDIATELY! KEEP DRINKING!" She barked turning back to James. He downed the rest slowly trying not to be sick. When he was done, he didn't feel as light headed, but he did feel nauseous.

"Can I go now?" James asked.

"Yes…but come back after the feast.

"Aw man…." He muttered. But before Madam Pomfrey could say something the three boys were out of the hospital wing. They raced down the corridors and skidded to a halt in front of the beautifully decorated Great Hall. There were candles floating in midair all around the hall. Gigantic pumpkins illuminated with spells all along the walls. The boys raced down to their seats and whispered excitedly as they took a seat. Peter was already there.

"What took you guys?" He asked.

"Hospital wing." James said shortly. Gazing in awe around the room. Finally Dumbledore's burst from the crowd silencing everyone.

"Happy Halloween, Everyone!" He said smiling his blue eyes twinkling in the firelight. "The first term has begun well. Everyone has adjusted to Hogwarts and those who are not new have gone right back to their old ways. I do not want to befuddle our feast with to many words. So, tuck in." With that, row after row of plates filled with steaming hot food, watering the mouths of everyone in the room. James blinked and Sirius' plate was full to the brim with turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, Potpie, treacle, bangers, and everything he could fit.

James began to fill his own plate and stomach. Before long everyone was feeling nice and full. James looked at Sirius who winked and pulled out his wand under the table.

"Step one…" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He muttered under his breath and flicked his wand. He shoved it back down his robes and both boys looked down the table.

At the end of the table, Lily Evan's plate had begun to fizz and shake. And before long there was a loud bang. The explosion caused everyone to gaze awkwardly around the hall. Sirius and James had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Lily Evans was staring blankly; mashed potatoes and gravy lined her hair, along with salad and sauce.

Once everyone had burst out laughing Sirius and James felt safe to laugh. Lily shot them a glare and stormed out of the hall. James and Sirius doubled over laughing. They were having difficulty staying in their seats.

They were laughing so hard they almost forgot about part two. Sirius grabbed James and dragged him out into the hall discreetly. They collapsed into fits of giggles until they could control their selves.

"All right part twoooo---ARGH!" Sirius yelled as he flew into the air. James ran to help and felt himself fly into the air.

"What the—" But he was cut off as his body began to swell. "ARGH!" James screamed as he puffed out into a balloon. He looked over at Sirius and saw him lolling back and forth in the air; his body puffed out a swell.

"ARGH!" They screamed. They could hear people beginning to leave the Great Hall. People began to file out and soon enough a wave of laughter erupted throughout the entrance hall as everyone filed out. Professor McGonagall hurried to the front.

"My word!" She gasped. "Help me get them to the hospital wing!" She shouted at a couple of prefects.

"Having fun…. hanging around?" Severus sniggered as he pushed his way to the front. Sirius and James glared at him, they knew it was his doing, but they couldn't speak as their cheeks had swelled to the size of apples. Severus had outsmarted them. He knew they would pull something and he had set his trap for them. This. Meant. War.

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome to 2008! WOO HOO! Graduating class of '08! I know at least twenty teachers happy to see us graduate! 

Hello everyones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been dying to write a new chapter for this story! I hoep you liked it I have an idea for the next chapter But then I may skip ahead to Christmas in the story.

Up next: Letter's From Home


	12. Letters From Home

Chapter Twelve: Letters from Home

The Halloween feast marked a new beginning. A war had broken out between the young first years. Gryffindor and Slytherins were losing more house points then they were gaining. November had crept past them, and the holidays were soon approaching as they prepared to enter December. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were in good spirits, they had just bewitched a toilet to follow Severus around all day yesterday and he was currently in the hospital wing having his head removed after he tried to blast it away. However, Sirius was about to receive a nasty shock.

"Look the post is here!" Peter said excitedly pointing towards the swarm of owls tumbling into the great hall. Sirius rolled his eyes. He was happy to not have received one piece of mail from his family. He assumed they assumed he was a Slytherin and had no reason to contact him. James, however, had been getting weekly packages from his parents. Remus and Peter received occasionally letters.

This morning however four owls came swooping towards them. Peter squealed in excitement as a large barn owl dropped a package in front of him. Another dropped a basket of sweets in front of James. The third owl, a small baby owl, landed in Remus' goblet, squawking franticly and dropping a wet letter on Remus' plate. Sirius' eyes bugged out as an eagle owl approached him a red envelope clutched in its beak.

"Oh no!" Sirius whispered hysterically. The owl dropped it in front of him and took off.

"Open it!" James yelled quickly. Sirius groaned and pried the letter open cautiously. Suddenly a loud shrill voice erupted throughout the hall.

"SIRIUS BLACK! A GRYFFINDOR! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO! WE HAVE BEEN GFETTING LETTERS ALL THE TIME ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR! WE DIDN'T CARE, BUT THEN, NARCISSA TELLS US YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. I DEMAND YOU SPEAK TO DUMBLEDORE ABOUT YOU BEING SWITCHED IMMEDIATELY. IF SLYTHERIN EVEN WANTS YOU _NOW! _IF YOU WANT TO COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS I SUGGEST YOU DO THAT! A DISGRACE! _TRAITOROUS!_" The letter shrieked shrilly and then burst into flames. Sirius stared at it blankly.

Whispers broke out all throughout the hall, especially from the Slytherin table. Sirius' face had turned a dark shade of red, but not from embarrassment, from anger. Sirius looked at James, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide, staring at pile of ash still smoldering on Sirius' plate. Remus was looking at Sirius nervously, as though waiting for him to blow. However, before Sirius had a chance to react, a shrill cruel laughter emitted from behind him. Sirius whipped around and growled in anger.

"Nice letter from mommy, Sirius," Sirius glared up at his cousin Narcissa. He wanted to rip her eyes out at the moment. "She was so very happy to get a letter from me. Until she found out why I was writing to her. You didn't tell her? And I thought you were so _proud_ to be a _Gryffindor_…" The last word rolled off her tongue like an ice cube. Sirius sat shaking with anger looking at her.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER? YOU HAD NO RIGHT! YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE WENCH!" Sirius bellowed jumping to his feet. The smile on Narcissa's face widened.

"Oh, but I did _cousin._ Somebody had to. What were you going to do when you went home? Start telling her all about your _Potter_ friend." She said giving James an icy look. Sirius balled up his fist and glared menacingly at her.

"Narcissa, why do you take such pleasure in bothering young Sirius?" Sirius' head snapped around in time to see Andromeda, his other cousin, striding towards them. Andromeda, who was currently a seventh year, was by far Sirius' favorite cousin.

"Shut up, Dromeda!" Barked Narcissa.

"Tsk, tsk, it looks like being a prefect has gone to your head," Andromeda said smiling slightly. Sirius smirked and looked up at Narcissa.

"I think you should run along to your _boyfriend_!" Sirius snarled. Narcissa shot him a glare. "You know, _Malfoy!_"

"Don't talk about Malfoy, you filthy little traitor!" She spat. "Wait till mother hears about this Andromeda!" Narcissa spun on her heel and left before letting them say another word. She met up with Lucius at the front of the hall, where the two left indignantly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"A real piece of work that one is," He spat. Andromeda smiled and looked at him her long dark hair wrapping around her pudgy face. She looked a lot like Sirius' cousin Bellatrix but her features were softer. Sirius and Bellatrix hated each other.

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to live with her." Andromeda said looking down at Remus, James, and Peter. "Er…Hello." She said waving.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"Oh…these are my friends, James, Remus, and _peter_," He said rolling his eyes at the last one. Andromeda smiled at them and then turned her attention back to Sirius.

"You're going home for Christmas right? We'll be there." Sirius groaned.

"If my mother let's me. Not that I want to. But probably." Sirius said bitterly.

"Well, we can keep each other company. How's Regulus?" She asked.

"I don't care." Sirius snapped. Andromeda laughed shaking her head.

"He's really not that bad. Anyway, you better be there. Just…y'know…nice meeting you three. Better be off, I've got Transfiguration. You know McGonagall." With that Andromeda headed off down the hall and disappeared into the crowd of people leaving.

"She seemed nice," James said as he took a bite of the honeydukes chocolate his parents had sent him. He broke off a piece and handed it to Sirius.

"She's about the only one," He said shoving the chocolate into his mouth. James took another piece and handed it to Remus.

"I don't eat chocolate for breakfast," James shrugged and gave it to Peter who ate it willingly.

"Well, we better be going, we have Herbology." The four boys left the great hall, feeling full but not so content.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will be very long. It will be all about Christmas with the Blacks and trust me a lot happens. It should be very fun to write as well as read. So how do you guy's like the story so far? Am I doing a good job? Am I doing a good job with the characters?

Just to make a clarification. Narcissa is a sixth year, Andromeda is a seventh year, and Bellatrix is 18 she just graduated last year. Regulus is ten.

I will try to update again soon. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	13. Christmas Time With The Blacks

Chapter Thirteen: Christmas With The Blacks

Sirius lay in bed wishing he were back at Hogwarts. The moment he had walked through the door he had received a sharp blow to the head from his mother. She had refused to pick him up at the station, and sent Narcissa to do it instead.

"Why did you hit me?" Sirius choked out rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at his mother. Her long black hair looked disheveled as it fell down from her bun, giving her a slightly crazy look with her thick-lidded eyes and wild lashes.

"You've disgraced the name of black!" She shrieked, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. Sirius screamed his legs flailing. He could hear a distant cackle. He felt himself flung to the floor.

"Get out of here! Go to your room!" Sirius pulled himself up fixing his robes. He looked around to see his cousins watching. Narcissa was smirking and standing beside her was his least favorite cousin Bellatrix, grinning madly.

Sirius had not returned downstairs since. Even though his stomach was growling madly. During the night he sent Kreacher downstairs to get him food. There was a knock on his door. Sirius looked up.

"Yes," He answered shortly.

"Sirius?" Sirius jumped up and ran to the door. There in long billowing red dress robes was Andromeda.

"DROMEDA!" He flung his arms around her, smiling evilly.

"Glad somebody's happy for me to be here." She said smiling. She walked over and sat down on his bed. "Why are your walls so bare?"

"Because, my mother will just tear everything down…"Sirius pouted.

"Not if you use a permanent sticking charm…" Andromeda said with a smile. Sirius looked up at her.

"But I can't I'm not of age. Plus, I don't know how." Andromeda smiled even wilder and pulled out her wand. Sirius smiled catching on he ran to his trunk and pulled out a Gryffindor banner and photo of him, James, Remus, and Peter. He handed it over to Andromeda.

"_Levis Gluten_" Andromeda swung her wand up and tapped the photograph then the banner. She smiled and handed them over to Sirius who then placed them over his bed.

"Thanks Andromeda!"

"You're welcome, now you can do that at school and bring them home with you." She smiled sadly.

"Or you could just do it for me…right?" She nodded but he knew something was wrong.

"Well, why don't you get changed and come downstairs. It's Christmas and your presents are waiting for you." Sirius looked at her he had completely lost track of the days. He'd forgotten today was Christmas. Andromeda left. Sirius scrambled around finding his dress robes. Finally Sirius had put on his forest green dress robes and headed downstairs. His younger brother Regulus was already sitting in the middle of floor, in his dark blue dress robes, with Christmas presents surrounding him. Sirius took a seat next to his brother who smiled at him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

He looked around. His mother and father were sitting on the loveseat opposite them. Next to them on the sofa were Druella and Cygnus his aunt and uncle. Beside them were Bellatrix and her boyfriend Rodolphus. On the couch opposite them were Narcissa, Lucius and Andromeda.

"Regulus, why don't you hand out everyone's gifts?" His mother said sweetly. Sirius restrained himself from gagging, as his brother stood up and passed out piles of gifts to everyone. Finally he came to Sirius and handed him five gifts. Sirius looked around angrily at the piles of gifts in front of everyone else. His mother was eyeing him cautiously.

"Why don't you go first," She said pointing to Sirius. Sirius ripped open the largest gift. It was the newest cleansweep. He looked up in awe. It was from Andromeda.

"Thanks Andromeda!" Sirius said happily. Andromeda smiled, Sirius looked around he could see every eye burning a hole through Andromeda's face. He then opened a badly wrapped one. It was a book on the Dark Arts, _Dabbling With the Dark Arts Volume 1,_ from Regulus.

"Thanks Regulus," He said quietly. He did like the book, it would be perfect for learning new hexes to prank Snivellus with, he just didn't want to seem to excited. His brother grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you liked it!" He said bouncing up and down. That was why he didn't want to seem to ecited. He grabbed the net one, it was from James, he quickly looked at the names on the other two. Remus and Peter.

"Who are those from?" His mother sneered.

"Not you…"Mumbled Sirius.

"What?" She snapped.

"My friends from school…" He got up and brought them upstairs. His mother sneering as he left. He went up to his room and opened them. James had given him a muggle joke kit, Sirius loved it, Remus had given him, _Quidditch Through The Years,_ and Peter had given him a giant basket of Christmas sweets, Frozen peppermint pops, Chocolate Mint Frogs, Treacle Fudge, Caramel Christmas Trees. Sirius had to admit he definitely liked it. He felt bad he had only sent him a fanged Frisbee. Sirius stuffed the gifts under his bed and reluctantly returned downstairs. Almost everyone had finished opening their gifts. Andromeda was about to start. He saw Regulus and growled laid out in front of him were a Flickerboard, a new chess set, a bunch of new robes, three packs of Exploding snap cards, and a model Quidditch team that was zooming around him.

Sirius sat down and watched Andromeda, she had a rather small pile too. He paid attention as she opened his gift he had bought her a muggle novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, she loved that stuff.

"Oh, Sirius I love it!" She stood up and gave him a hug.

"What is that!" Bellatrix asked shrilly, snatching the book out of Andromed's hands.

"THAT ISN'T YOURS!" Sirius barked. Andromeda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a book, Bella, I'm sure you know what that is."

"It's a _muggle_ book, Dromeda!" She snarled tossing it onto the floor.

"I _like_ it!" Andromeda said patiently. Andromeda looked at Sirius and smiled. She pulled out her wand and waved it over her gifts, vanishing them.

"Why…"Sirius began but fell silent at the look on her face.

"I have an announcement." She said pulling on her traveling cloak. "I'm engaged." She said. The room fell silent. Then Bellatrix burst out laughing. Narcissa giggled nervously.

"You're not serious Dromeda. Right" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, I am very serious Cissy. His name is Ted Tonks." She said quickly.

"I've never heard of Tonks!" Druella growled standing up to face her daughter.

"You wouldn't he's a muggle." Andromeda said coolly. Druella slapped her across the face.

"You insufferable brat!" But before she could get her wand out Andromeda had her wand held high. Druella stepped back.

"Goodbye mother," Andromeda said. She looked at her father who was staring at her blankly. "Father. Bella. Cissy I'll see you at school." With that Andromeda left quickly lights flashed after her as hermother sent stunning speels at her. A loud crack followed as Andromeda disapparated. Sirius looked at his cleansweep and leapt to his feet. He didn't want it broken. He ran upstairs and locked it in his trunk just in time. His mother was shrieking storming about the house angrily. Sirius rand back down stairs to watch the show. He followed Regulus who walking close to his mother trying to calm her down. She was shrieking at her brother Cygnus.

"A DISGRACE! BLOOD-TRAITOR!" She shrieked.

"I have never been more ashamed." There was a roaring bang, followed by puffs of black smoke. When the smoke had cleared Sirius saw the burn mark on the tapestry where Andromeda had been. He smiled.

"I can't wait to go out with a bang too," He smiled. Regulus looked at him horrified and hurried after his mother silently. Sirius laughed and ran upstairs to get his broom he was going to practice flying in the backyard.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter it was so fun to write! OMG! It was a lot of fun. I hope everyone likes it tell me what you think. I tried to be as detailed as possible.

I will try to update again soon but I have a lot of work to do especially if I want to graduate this year on time. Mostly my exhibition so I will see when I can post agiain soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	14. Second Term

Chapter Fourteen: Second Term

James was happy to be back in his warm four-poster bed, waking up to the snores and grunts of Sirius. James smiled and pulled himself out of bed. It was Sunday, so Sirius wouldn't want to be woken. James got dressed quietly, watching the sunlight spill into the room. He wasn't sure why he was awake this early but he felt wide-awake, so he crept down stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower. The corridors were empty, as he walked calmly waving at the paintings.

James entered the Great Hall and headed for his usual seat. There were only a handful of students in the Great Hall at this hour; to his surprise Lily Evans was one of them.

"Hey," James said as he took his seat. Lily looked up from _The Standard book of Spells Grade 1_.

"Oh…Hello," She returned to her book taking a spoonful of porridge every so often. James looked disgruntled and began to pile food onto his plate. Once he had filled his plate he looked back up at her.

"Did you have a good Holiday?" James asked taking a bite of toast. Lily looked questioningly at him.

"I guess," She muttered. James looked at her hopefully, there was sadness in her voice that James wasn't used to. In lessons she came across as being strong and independent not vulnerable and weepy like most of the girls in their year.

"Don't seem too sure 'bout that," James said insightfully. He gazed at her hoping she would trust him. Lily looked at him, as though determining whether he could be trusted. She searched for any sign of deception etched on his face.

"Just my sister, she…she's muggle. Anyway, I'm surprised you care." Lily added spitefully. James sighed and blew at some hair in his face. Apparently she didn't feel she could trust him. He didn't blame her; they hadn't got on since the first day of term. It wasn't her it was that Snape boy she hung out with. He didn't understand why she would hang wit ha greasy git like him anyway.

"Listen, Lily—" James began looking up from his breakfast. He gazed into her emerald green eyes, but before he could go on they were interrupted.

"Why are you talking to him, Lily?" Severus strode over sneering at James. His long greasy black hair fell in curtains around his face. His crooked nose hung over his curled lips.

"It's okay Severus—" Lily said sweetly looking up at him in earnest. James scowled and felt the urge to curse Snape into a toilet.

"Yeah Snivellus, go run and play with you potions!" Sirius had just entered the Great Hall he strutted over grinning. James groaned and turned pink. Sirius looked immaculate compared to Snape. His perfectly fitted robes were spotless compared to the shabby robes Snape wore, and Sirius's wavy black hair shone, but not with grease.

"Leave him alone!" Lily snapped. Sirius laughed and looked at James whose ears had gone red. He was baffled as to why James would be embarrassed.

"Run along, Traitor!" Sirius barked at Lily. Lily glared at James and stalked off with Snape. Her red hair disappearing into the crowd of students clamoring into the Great Hall. "She's so much fun to annoy!" He laughed.

"Yeah…" James picked at his bacon moodily. He had actually had a somewhat normal conversation with Lily and it was ruined. James took a bite of bacon and stared off into the distance. He could feel Sirius' eyes watching him, but he wasn't going to tell Sirius he like Lily Evans, he'd tear the mickey out of him if he did.

"What do you want to do today?" Sirius asked shoveling eggs into his mouth. James shrugged and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Remus and Peter joined them, looking slightly windswept.

"What happened to you two?" Sirius asked suppressing a giggle.

"Bombarded by a bunch of Hufflepuffs…"Remus muttered.

"What?" Sirius choked on his eggs with laughter. When he finished coughing and spluttering, after several whacks on the back from James, with watering eyes he smiled up at Peter evilly. "What's-her-names friends?" He asked evilly.

"Her name is Sally!" Peter moaned.

"Yeah, apparently Peter…"Remus drifted off after Peter gazed horrified at him.

"What?" Sirius barked excitedly.

"It's was bout what I gave her…" Peter went pink in the face. Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"What was it?" He asked climbing up to sit on his knees. Peter looked down at his food his face now completely red. Peter mumbled something that sounded like Powell. "What the heck is a prow-all-err-whatever?" Sirius said.

"And owl…" Sirius coughed to cover his sudden laugh.

"Seriously?" Peter nodded. Sirius roared with laughter.

"Hi Peter," Sally said smiling at him. Her cheeks were almost as red as Peter's. Sirius was drowning himself in his goblet to stop from laughing.

"Hi Sally," He blushed. Sally smiled and skipped off to her table. James watched bitterly wishing that had been Lily and it was he who she had been all red-faced about.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back sorry for the delay but I was trying to decide what to do next. I know what I'm going to write about in the next chapter so its all good! Lol!

Anywho. I hoped you all liked this chapter, sorry its short but it was originally only 300 words but I made it longer. I want to ask what people think about the relationship between A: Lily and James, am I developing Jame's cursh on her too quickly? and B: Peter and Sally, should I ease off on them ordo more plotlines with them? Let me know in your reviews!

I will update sometime over the weekend or early next week. So read and review, while I try to write the next chapter! Adios: )


	15. Happy Birthday Lily

Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Lily

The first month back went by slowly for the young first years. The fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to have died down a bit. Even between Sirius and Severus. It seemed as though the holiday had gone by too quickly, and nobody wanted it to end.

James and Sirius entered the great hall with Remus and Peter behind them. They were planning on spending their Sunday afternoon playing chess in the common room. It was January 30th, so it was still cold, which is why they had decided to stay inside.

"It's so boring…" Sirius complained as he sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah…" James said, but James wasn't paying attention a girl had just walked in to the Great Hall. Other Gryffindors surrounded Lily Evans as she entered the Great Hall happily. "She seems to be in a good mood." James said. Sirius looked in the direction James was looking.

"Evans?" Sirius said. "Big surprise there…" Sirius watched as she headed their way. "Why you so happy Evans?"

Lily stopped and looked at Sirius. Her eyes scanned the table looking at each of the four in turn. She looked back at Olivia and sighed.

"If you must know, it's my birthday." She said.

"Happy Birthday." Remus said. Lily gave him a half smile and looked back at Sirius.

"Yeah…Happy Birthday Lily." James said. Peter mumbled Happy birthday and continued eating.

"Hey Lily, want to eat breakfast outside?" Severus asked as he ran over to her, trodding on the hem of his robes. Severus straightened himself up and turned slightly red. Sirius laughed obnoxiously loud until James glared at him.

"Nice move Snivellus." Sirius said ignoring James.

"Shove it!" Snape spat. Lily groaned and glared at Sirius.

"Come on Severus let's get out of here." She pulled Snape along James watched jealously as they left the Hall arm in arm.

"Good going!" James mumbled.

"Oh, whatever. I don't know why you like her—"

"I don't like her!" James said quickly. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't." James glared at Sirius but in the back of his mind he knew Sirius was right, he did like Lily Evans. Why he liked her, he didn't know…

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to update because I completely forgot about this story I got so involved with my seventh heaven stories my obsessions chano quickly but I will try to update this one again soon and hopefully make it longer.


End file.
